Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)
by Az Zahra 137
Summary: Lee Sungmin memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari pernikahannya dan bersembunyi di Pulau Jeju. Namun, di sana dia justru bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang sangat dicintainya hingga saat ini. Apakah perasaan pria itu juga tak berubah terhadapnya? KyuMin/ YAOI/ Chaptered/ DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story by : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungjin, Lee Chunhwa, Kang Kyeong Suk.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Prolog

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin mencengkeram tangan ayahnya saat mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong menuju altar. Dia sungguh tidak dapat melakukan semua ini. Mengapa dia bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi hingga sejauh ini?

Lee Chunhwa meraih dan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya. "Santai saja, tidak perlu segugup itu, Sungminnie," bisik ayahnya itu.

Santai saja? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa santai? Sungmin melirik sulur putih panjang yang membentang di hadapannya, pita putih satin di ujung bangku gereja, serta anyaman ranting tinggi yang dipenuhi kuncup bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dan putih. Bunga kesukaannya, yang entah mengapa saat ini justru tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali.

Saksi dari pihaknya dan kelima pengiringnya, semuanya mengenakan gaun bernuansa merah muda dan membawa buket bunga anyelir putih, berdiri di sana dan tampak jauh lebih bahagia dibanding dirinya. Mereka pasti tengah mengenang pernikahan mereka sendiri atau membayangkan pernikahan mereka kelak. Saudara laki-lakinya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungjin, berdiri di samping Zhoumi, bersama dua saudara laki-laki dan sepupu pria itu.

Mengapa dia bisa semudah itu termakan bujukan ayahnya untuk menjalani pernikahan ini? Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat ibunya duduk di deret terdepan, tampak bahagia sekaligus sedih.

Ayahnya meringis saat dia mencengkeram kuat-kuat lengan pria paruh baya itu. Dalam beberapa langkah mereka sudah berada di depan altar. Harum bunga mawar seketika memenuhi indra penciumannya, namun sama sekali tidak bisa meredakan kegugupannya.

Ayahnya sedikit membungkuk dan mencium keningnya lalu menaruh tangannya, yang dingin dan gemetaran, di atas tangan Zhoumi. Merasa ditinggalkan, Sungmin memohon dalam hati kepada ayahnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum menenangkan, sebelum melangkah mundur. Seraya mendesah pasrah, Sungmin dengan enggan menghadap ke arah pendeta.

"Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral," ucap sang pastor memulai khotbahnya, "Dan tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah..."

Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah Zhoumi. Pria keturunan Cina itu bertubuh jangkung, berambut merah cerah, dan tampan, dengan mata hitam, wajah tirus dan hidung mancung. Dia ambisius, selalu tenang, dan bahkan lebih kaya dari pada ayahnya. Tapi, apakah dia ingin menghabisakan sisa hidupnya bersama pria itu? Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa keraguan ini tak lebih dari sekedar rasa gugup yang menyerangnya, rasa gugup yang justru hadir pada detik-detik terakhir. Tapi, dia sadar jika keraguannya ini lebih dari sekedar rasa gugup.

Zhoumi adalah pria yang selalu ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Pria itu memiliki ambisi besar dan ingin mencalonkan diri di kantor publik dalam satu atau dua tahun, tetapi bukan kehidupan rumah tangga semacam itu yang Sungmin inginkan. Dia hanyalah pria sederhana dengan mimpi tentang sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, yang dia inginkan adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya, dan hidup dengan seorang pria yang lebih mementingkan pendampingnya dibandingkan dengan karirnya.

Zhoumi telah membuatnya melupakan hal penting itu sejenak. Pria itu telah membuatnya terpesona kemudian terjebak ke dalam cinta semu yang pria itu tawarkan, meyakinkannya bahwa dia mencintai pria itu. Ya, Sungmin telah terjebak dalam permainan yang diciptakan oleh Zhoumi.

Dan mengapa dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan ibunya?

"Dia tak akan membuatmu bahagia, Sungminnie." Kang Kyeong Suk telah mengatakan hal itu dua puluh menit yang lalu, sebelum pemberkatan, "Belum terlambat untuk berubah pikiran dan mencari cinta sejatimu, _eomma_ hanya merasa kebahagiaanmu bukan dengan Zhoumi."

"_Eomma_, apa yang _eomma_ katakan? Aku sudah memilihnya." Sungmin menatap ibunya di cermin, mencoba meyakinkannya lewat sorot matanya, saat wanita paruh baya itu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Belum terlambat katanya? Ada setumpuk kado pernikahan di rumahnya, sebuah BMW E60 yang sedang menunggunya di depan gereja untuk membawa mereka ke bandara ketika pemberkatan ini usai. Kamar pengantin di Hotel Plaza Athenee di Paris telah dipesan untuk menghabiskan bulan madu mereka. Sungmin mendesah pelan. Sungguh dia tidak ingin pergi berbulan madu ke Paris, tetapi pria itu telah menepis keberatannya, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bersenang-senang setelah urusan pekerjaannya di sana selesai. Pria itu bahkan masih memikirkan pekerjaannya saat mereka berbulan madu, sungguh mengenaskan. Sejujurnya Sungmin hanya ingin menghabiskan bulan madunya di Pulau Jeju, menikmati keindahan pantainya yang menenangkan.

Suara sang pastor kembali menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Dan apakah kau, Lee Sungmin, menerima Zhoumi..."

Lidah Sungmin terasa kelu, kerongkongannya tercekat, telapak tangannya terasa lembab akibat keringat dingin. Dia bisa mendengar gaung suara ibunya di benaknya. _'Apakah kau sangat mencintainya, Sungminnie, sehingga kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dia?'_ Dan Sungmin tahu jawabannya adalah tidak.

Sungmin menatap lekat pria jangkung yang berdiri di sampingnya dan untuk sesaat yang terasa aneh dia justru merasa melihat wajah pria lain. Wajah yang dibalut kulit putih pucat, garis wajah yang tidak terlalu tegas namun berkharisma, dan rambut sedikit ikal kecokelatan. Dan pria itu adalah alasan terbesarnya tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya. Dalam hidupnya hanya ada satu pria yang benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan itu bukan Zhoumi.

Rasa panik tiba-tiba menyergapnya, Sungmin menyentak tangan Zhoumi untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria itu. "Zhoumi... ma-maafkan aku, aku... aku tidak bisa melakukannya, melanjutkan ini semua, semua ini salah," bisiknya pelan, "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sungmin nyaris tersandung saat dengan tergesa melepaskan genggaman tangan Zhoumi, lalu berbalik dan berlari menyusuri lorong gereja secepat yang bisa dia lakukan, meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tertegun di belakang sana. Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan kekayaan Zhoumi, perlakuan mesra pria itu padanya, bahkan cincin kawin bermata berlian itu, menyingkirkan keraguan dan mempengaruhi keputusan yang harusnya dia ambil dari awal? Bagaimana dia bisa berpendapat akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama Zhoumi jika pernikahaan ini lebih demi kebahagiaan ayahnya dibanding dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri? Tidak! Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini, karena dia sadar akan berakhir seperti apa rumah tangganya bersama Zhoumi kelak.

Sungmin berlari semakin cepat, matanya berkabut menahan tangis, dia seorang pria dan baginya pria pantang untuk menangis, meski kini dadanya terasa terhimpit oleh beban berat, oleh sebuah penyesalan. Dia mendorong pintu kayu ganda besar di hadapannya, dan bergegas menuruni tangga menuju BMW E60 yang sedang menunggu.

Pengemudi BMW E60 itu membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. Sungmin kemudian segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu masuk ke kursi belakang dan duduk di sana.

"Jalan!" perintah Sungmin. "Sekarang! Jalan! Cepat!" ucapnya lagi dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

Sang pengemudi mengangguk pelan, seolah salah seorang mempelai yang melarikan diri dari pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang biasa dalam pekerjaannya. Pria itu kemudian memasukan kunci kontak, meluncur pergi dari gereja itu, berasamaan dengan Zhoumi dan tamu undangan yang menghambur ke luar untuk menghentikannya.

"Kemana tujuan anda, Tuan?" tanya sang pengemudi.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Bandara Incheon, antarkan aku ke sana." Dia bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kulit mobil yang terasa lembut. "Dan bisakah kau mengemudi lebih cepat?!"

"Ya, Tuan," ucap sang pengemudi seraya melajukan kendaraannya lebih cepat, membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, melihat pemandangan yang melintas di luar sana, raut wajahnya tampak sendu. Satu-satunya yang melintas di benaknya hanyalah Pulau Jeju. Tempat dimana dia bisa bersembunyi dan menenangkan diri. Tempat dimana dia tidak harus menjelasakan apa yang tengah dia lakukan dan mengapa dia melakukan hal senekat ini. Suatu tempat dimana tidak seorangpun mengenalnya bahkan menganggap penting keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara Internasional Incheon setelah berkendara selama lima puluh menit.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan."

Ucapan pengemudi itu menyentak kesadaran Sungmin, dia bergegas turun, setelah sang pengemudi membukakan pintu untuknya. "Bisa tolong kau keluarkan barang-barangku dari bagasi, aku harus membawa barang-barang milikku, sisanya kau bisa hubungi Zhoumi. Dan tolong jangan beritahukan kemana aku pergi," ucap Sungmin, nada bicaranya sarat akan permohonan.

"Tentu, Tuan. Saya mengerti, anda membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini, semoga setelah ini anda bisa jauh lebih tenang." Sang pengemudi tersenyum tipis ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Jadi, yang mana barang milik anda?" tanya sang pengemudi seraya membuka pintu bagasi.

"Koper berwarna merah muda dan tas kulit kecil berwarna cokelat," jawab Sungmin, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali barang miliknya, meski ibunya lah yang membereskan semua barang-barang miliknya, termasuk ID card, kartu kredit, sedikit uang tunai, serta Pasport dan VISA miliknya, yang seharusnya dia bawa untuk keperluan bulan madunya di Paris.

"Semoga anda menemukan kebahagiaan anda," ucap sang pengemudi kemudian sedikit membungkuk kepada Sungmin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Seulas senyum tulus terukir di bibir Sungmin. Dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari sang pengemudi.

Sungmin kemudian menyeret kopernya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bandara Incheon. Hanya memikirkan kemana dia akan pergi saja, Sungmin langsung merasakan getaran semangat yang tidak dia harapkan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Sungmin terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, apakah pergi ke sana adalah tindakan yang bijaksana. Dia tahu meski keluarganya akan mencarinya ke Pulau Jeju, namun tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang akan menyangka dia akan pergi ke tempat itu, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dia akan bertemu dengan pria itu di sana. Selama lima tahun terakhir, setiap kali dia tidak sengaja melihat pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna kecokelatan, maka detik itu pula jantungnya akan berdetak penuh antisipasi.

Sungmin berharap pria itu kini berada di sana. Melihat pria itu lagi mungkin merupakan hal yang baik dan tepat, meski kebimbangan masih bercokol di sudut hatinya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, dia akan pergi ke sana, putusnya. Melihat sekali lagi pria itu dan mungkin setelahnya dia bisa benar-benar menyingkirkan pria itu selamanya dari hatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita ini asli milik '**Madeline Baker' **dengan judul yang sama yaitu **'Dude Ranch Bride'** atau dalam bahasa indonesia bisa diartikan **'Mempelai sang Peternak'. **Novelnya straight dan saya ubah ke Yaoi, maklum saya Yaoi addict.

Saya hanya mencoba untuk meremake dan mengikuti saran beberapa teman yang meminta saya untuk mencoba meremake sebuah novel, dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Mereka bilang meremake itu mudah, namun saya tetap teguh dengan pendirian saya jika meremake sebuah cerita itu jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan membuat cerita sendiri. Dimana saya harus menyesuaikan segalanya di sini bukan hanya sekedar mengganti setting tempat atau nama karakter di dalamnya, tapi lebih ke menyesuaikan karakter yang sudah terbentuk di dalam cerita ini menjadi karakter yang sekiranya sedikit mencerminkan KyuMin. Dan itu sulit TT

Untuk chapter ini memang pendek, yah bisa dibilang ini prolog, saya ingin melihat layak tidaknya cerita ini dilanjutkan. Seperti judulnya nanti Kyuhyun jadi peternak di sini. Jujur salah satu tantangan buat saya juga, apalagi membayangkan Kyuhyun ketika menaiki kuda sepertinya terlihat sangat keren.

Saya mengubah sedikit di chapter ini, mungkin sekitar 30%-40% dari chapter pertama di cerita asli.

Saya hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa saya tetap di sini, MENCINTAI SUNGMIN dan MENDUKUNG KYUMIN apapun yang terjadi. I Still here. Bagi yang mungkin masih merasa ragu dan ingin berbagi bisa hubungi FB saya atau PM saya di FFN, saya akan dengan senang hati berbagi dengan kalian semua karena kalian adalah keluarga saya. Tanpa kalian saya tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungjin, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul, Song Qian, Shim Changmin, Amber, Luna, Krystal, Sulli.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kantor peternakan. Sepertinya kali ini Heechul akan kembali kedatangan seorang tamu, turis yang mungkin seorang pemula, renungnya dalam hati. Biasanya sebagian besar tamu yang setiap tahunnya menghabiskan musim panas di peternakan ini akan memilih mengendarai mobil Van, atau bahkan SUV, dibandingkan datang dengan menggunakan jasa sebuah taksi.

Sang pengemudi taksi keluar dari kendaraan itu, lalu membuka pintu bagasi. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris terjungkal dari tangga saat melihat seorang pemuda manis melangkah keluar dari dalam taksi. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna putih, yang dia yakin jas itu lebih cocok dikenakan seorang mempelai pria disaat pesta pernikahan dibandingkan untuk berkunjung ke sebuah peternakan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berbulan madu mungkin, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatapnya. Rambut pemuda manis itu berwarna hitam pekat dan terjatuh lembut menutupi dahinya. Pemuda manis itu tidak lebih tinggi darinya, hanya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter, tinggi rata-rata seorang pria Asia pada umumnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan terlihat lembut, seperti susu yang dihasilkan oleh sapi di perternakan, tubuhnya sedikit berisi namun justru menambah kesan sensual dengan lekukkan yang berada ditempat yang tepat, bahkan bokongnya terlihat padat dan kencang. Dari jarak sejauh ini, dia tidak bisa melihat mata pemuda manis itu, tapi dia tahu manik mata itu sejernih dan seindah mata air di Pulau Jeju.

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. Sudah lima tahun dia tidak pernah melihat pemuda manis itu, tapi selama itu juga dia terus membawa bayangan pemuda manis itu di benak dan hatinya setiap hari. Pemuda manis itu selalu memesona dan kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam saat dia merasakan rasa panas menjalari dadanya, rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak untuk pria ataupun wanita yang cukup beruntung menikahi pemuda manis itu. Dia menunggu, ingin melihat seperti apa pilihan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu terlihat berbicara kepada supir taksi, lalu menyeret kopernya menuju kantor itu, jutaan helaian miliknya melambai lembut tertiup angin ketika dia berjalan dengan anggunnya. Sialan! Pemuda manis itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar memesona.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membalikkan badan, berpura-pura mengamati pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Apa yang sebenaranya Sungmin lakukan di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa dia menghindari pemuda manis itu? Dia melirik sekali lagi ke arah taksi, bertanya-tanya dimana mempelai pria atau wanitanya. Bahkan ketika taksi itu melaju meninggalkan peternakan, tidak ada seorangpun yang turun bersama Sungmin.

Bel di atas pintu berdenting pelan saat pemuda manis itu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Menyadarkan pria tampan itu jika tidak ada mempelai pria maupun wanita? Dikuasai rasa ingin tahu, Kyuhyun tergoda untuk mengikuti pemuda manis itu masuk, tetapi dia baru saja kembali dari melakukan perjalanan berkuda yang jauh bersama belasan tamu penginapan dan dia lebih membutuhkan mandi air hangat, lalu meminum segelas _wine_ kesukaannya. Lagipula, dia pernah bersumpah tidak akan lagi berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin, tidak dalam kehidupan saat ini atau yang akan datang.

Sembari menggeleng-geleng, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pemuda manis itu dari benaknya dan pergi menuju ke kandang.

.

.

.

Sungmin melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, kopernya dia biarkan di samping tempat tidur ganda di dalam pondoknya. Lalu seraya menghela napas, dia mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Paradise Ranch di sinilah dia berada sekarang.

Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Meskipun bagian luar pondok terbuat dari gelondongan kayu, bagian dalamnya tampak cukup modern. Ada tempat tidur ganda, meja rias berikut cermin, kursi yang tampak nyaman dan berbantalan tebal yang menghadap ke arah satu perangkat televisi, kamar mandi, dan sepasang meja nakas dengan lampu bergaya _western_. Dia juga bisa melihat dapur kecil dan kulkas di ruangan sebelah.

Dia menatap koper di samping tempat tidur dan memikirkan nasib satu koper yang dia sengaja tinggalkan tadi, koper hitam yang ukurannya lebih besar itu berisi semua pakaian dan keperluan untuk acara resepsi di salah satu hotel yang telah Zhoumi pesan nanti. Sebuah jas soft pink yang rencananya akan dia kenakan malam ini saat acara berlangsung. Oh, _well_... dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ibunya pasti akan mengambil barang-barang itu nanti, dan tentu saja menunggunya saat dia pulang, meskipun dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih mau mengenakan sesuatu yang akan mengingatkannya pada kekacauan hari ini.

Sejenak Sungmin menatap permadani berwarna-warni yang menutupi lantai. Hidupku persis seperti itu, bathinnya, berbagai warna yang dirangkai jadi satu tanpa bentuk yang jelas. Apa yang akan dia katakan kepada orangtuanya? Apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Zhoumi? Bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai muka lagi untuk bertemu keluarga dan teman-temannya. Kakaknya, Lee Donghae tak akan pernah mau memberitahunya mengenai akhir semua kejadian ini, terutama adiknya, Lee Sungjin. Mengapa dia bisa membiarkan semuanya berjalan sejauh ini?

Seraya menggeleng, Sungmin menendang sepatu pantofel berwarna putih miliknya. Ditilik dari sikap antusias pria yang berbicara di kantor tadi, sepertinya dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang datang ke peternakan ini dengan menggunakan jas pengantin, bagaimanapun ini adalah Pulau Jeju, salah satu tempat tujuan banyak pasangan yang baru saja menikah untuk berbulan madu, namun raut itu seketika berubah saat pria itu tidak menemukan seorang pria ataupun wanita di sisinya. Dan dia beruntung karena ada pembatalan pesanan pada detik-detik terakhir.

Sungmin melepaskan setelan jas miliknya dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. Sebelum membuka koper miliknya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana _jeans_ hitam serta kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan JOY di depannya. Jas ini indah, bathinnya. Setelan jas ini persis seperti apa yang dia impikan untuk dikenakan saat pernikahan. Berwarna putih dengan sedikit garis berwarna merah muda.

Dia menatap cincin di jarinya, dia merasakan dadanya kembali terhimpit. Perlahan dilepaskannya cincin itu dan diletakkan di dalam tas kecil miliknya. Mengapa dia bisa sebodoh itu dan mengapa dia bisa membiarkan Zhoumi yang mengambil semua keputusan?! Pria itu yang memutuskan kapan mereka menikah, memilih gereja, memutuskan tempat mereka akan mengadakan acara resepsi, serta kemana mereka akan pergi berbulan madu. Dan yang paling parah, pria itu telah meyakinkannya bahwa dia menginginkan pernikahan besar-besaran, resepsi besar-besaran di salah satu hotel berbintang di Seoul, dan bulan madu di Paris, meskipun yang sebenarnya Sungmin inginkan adalah pernikahan sederhana dan bulan madu di Pulau Jeju.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, lalu sedikit merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin. Bahkan Zhoumi mengatur soal tatanan rambutnya, meski dia tidak keberatan jika rambutnya dibiarkan terjatuh lembut menutupi dahinya. Oh, Tuhan! Dia benar-benar merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia adalah seorang pria, dan bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan dirinya dimanipulasi semudah itu?! Bagaimana dia membiarkannya begitu saja! Dia adalah pria yang cerdas. Dia menyandang gelar sarjana dibidang bisnis dan mempunyai pendapat sendiri, tetapi Zhoumi telah memasuki kehidupannya dan mengambil alih seolah pria itu memang berhak melakukannya. Dan bodohnya, dia telah membiarkannya! Tidak lagi! Dia sudah muak dengan pria-pria semacam itu, pria arogan yang suka mengatur dan seenaknya! Hyunmin, bibinya, tampak sangat bahagia hidup seorang diri dengan delapan ekor kucing, tiga anjing dan seekor burung kakatua yang meniru dialog didrama-drama Korea yang sering ditonton bibinya itu.

Sungmin tertawa sendiri memikirkannya. Yah, mungkin dia belum siap menjadi seorang pertapa yang dikelilingi hewan peliharaan. Tapi, perlu waktu lama baginya untuk melirik pria lagi kecuali dia punya suara seksi seperti Kim Jongwoon, mata seperti Choi Siwon, senyum ala Kim Kibum, dan tubuh bak para dewa Yunani. Serta rambut ikal kecokelatan seperti... astaga lupakan.

Dia menyingkirkan bayangan dan nama pria itu dari benaknya. Dia pernah bersumpah takkan memikirkan pria itu lagi, meski sepertinya dia melihat pria itu dimana-mana. Bahkan pria yang dia lihat di luar kantor tadi mengingatkannya akan sosok pria itu, tetapi mungkin itulah yang diharapkan, karena seorang anggota keluarganya pemilik peternakan ini. Dia seharusnya tidak datang ke tempat ini!

"Lupakan!" gumam Sungmin, "Aku harus melupakannya! Seperti dia yang aku yakin juga sudah melupakan semuanya."

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah ruangan, melihat isi kulkas yang ternyata kosong. Pria di kantor tadi mengatakan bahwa setiap Senin keponakannya pergi ke kota untuk membeli persediaan, dan jika Sungmin mau, dia bisa ikut bersama keponakan pria itu untuk membeli beberapa persedian selama dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di sini.

.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan sandal kulit miliknya, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat ke luar. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat dia harus memberi kabar kepada orangtuanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tapi tidak sekarang. Saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah sendirian.

Sembari memasukkan kunci pondok ke dalam kantong celananya, Sungmin melangkah ke luar dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Tampaknya banyak orang dimana-mana, ada yang tengah duduk-duduk di tempat teduh, ada yang tengah bersantai di bawah matahari sore, ada yang tengah melihat seorang koboi yang tengah menunggangi kuda, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol santai sambil menikmati angin musim panas.

Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berkumpul dengan orang-orang atau terlibat dalam obrolan tanpa arah, atau yang lebih buruk lagi menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan di sini sendirian. Seraya memutari bagian belakang pondoknya, dia melihat jalan setapak yang menjauh dari halaman peternakan.

Pemandangannya indah, dan untuk sesaat dia melupakan segala sesuatu. Terpukau keindahan alam di sekitarnya, Sungmin mengikuti jalan setapak itu. Jalan itu bersisian dengan sungai kecil yang dangkal, berpagar pohon-pohon tinggi dengan daun keperakan yang dihembus angin musim panas yang sepoi-sepoi.

Saat dia berbelok di jalan setapak, terlihat sebuah pondok lagi. Seekor anjing terlihat sedang berbaring di beranda. Anjing itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata besarnya yang kekuningan, dan dia bisa melihat gigi putihnya yang terlihat tajam.

Kuda jantan besar berwarna keemasan dengan ekor dan surai berwarna hitam berjalan maju mundur di kandang yang terpisah, kadang-kadang berhenti untuk mengais tanah atau menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin tidak tahu banyak tentang kuda kecuali sedikit dia ingat dari pelajaran berkuda yang diperolehnya beberapa tahun silam, tetapi kuda ini bagus. Kulitnya berkilat laksana emas yang dipoles, surai ekornya bak sutra berwarna hitam. Kuda itu mendengus dan mengangkat telinganya saat dia mendekati kandang.

"Hei! Pergi dari situ!" teriak seseorang.

Sungmin berbalik dengan cepat dan merasakan darahnya tersedot dari wajahnya saat melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru pudar, celana _jeans_ biru yang tak kalah pudarnya, dan sepasang sandal kulit melangkah mendekatinya dari samping pondok. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, bahunya lebar, dadanya bidang, rambutnya sama seperti terakhir kali Sungmin lihat -sedikit ikal dengan warna kecokelatan, rahang yang tidak terlalu tegas, dan hidung yang mancung. Seluruh kulit pria itu halus berwarna putih pucat, semuanya sama persis seperti apa yang diingatnya. Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering saat melihat tiga kancing kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu dibiarkan begitu saja, mempertontonkan leher jenjang dan sedikit kulit pucat dadanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seru Sungmin. Lalu dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia harus terkejut ketika melihat pria ini? Dia bahkan tahu jika salah satu anggota keluarga Kyuhyun memiliki tempat ini. Dalam hati, bukankah Sungmin berharap untuk bertemu dengan pria ini?

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Matanya berkilau bagai berlian hitam namun sorotnya tajam seperti mata elang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kasar.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Tentu saja aku bekerja di sini, Tuan Lee. Kau pikir aku sekaya itu untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan berlibur."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh, berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya ini. "_Well_, aku tentu saja tidak tahu jika kau bekerja di sini."

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Sungmin tidak mungkin datang ke tempat ini jika tahu dia ada di sini.

Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menatap pria itu. Kyuhyun sudah tampan saat berumur dua puluh tahun, dan sekarang, lima tahun berlalu, pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dan matang. Tubuhnya pun semakin terlihat tegap. Panas menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Sungmin. Dia merasakan dorongan tiba-tiba untuk mengusapkan tangannya ke dada bidang itu, untuk merasakan kulitnya yang halus dan sehangat matahari sore di bawah ujung-ujung jemarinya. Dan celana _jeans_ itu begitu pas melekat di kaki jenjang pria itu bak lapisan kulit kedua.

"Sudah cukup melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang ajar, "Atau apa aku harus melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin menegang dan segera memalingkan wajah. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan seperti itu, bathin Kyuhyun. Dia telah diajak berkencan oleh para wanita yang tak terhitung banyaknya selama dua tahun terakhir. Wanita kesepian, wanita yang sudah menikah namun tidak bahagia, wanita lajang, bahkan wanita kaya, dia sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka semua, meski satu-satunya pria dihidup Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin, karena memang hanya Sungmin yang sejujurnya dia inginkan. Satu-satunya orang yang sanggup menawan hatinya dan menolak untuk melepaskannya, bahkan saat pemuda manis itu sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya gelap, aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin sebisa mungkin mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar tenang, dan berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu juga tampak semakin memesona, setelah lima tahun berlalu, pikirnya. Dia mengenang setiap siang dan malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, waktu yang mereka lewatkan saat mereka berkencan. Saat dia bernyanyi, hanya untuk Sungmin. Saat setiap dia pulang ke rumah, tubuhnya tegang dan sakit, karena Sungmin adalah pemuda baik-baik.

"Hei, Sungmin-_ssi_!"

Sungmin berhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun, meski dia tidak juga membalikan tubuhnya, menunggu apa yang akan pria itu katakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar atau kurang ajar padamu."

Sungmin perlahan berbalik, namun tidak benar-benar menatap pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengedikan dagunya ke arah kandang. "Dia masih liar, kuda itu baru saja ditangkap. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut tadi dan tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sembari mengangguk, Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

Kyuhyun mengawasi Sungmin sampai pemuda manis itu menghilang dari pandangan, mengagumi bagaimana bokong padat pemuda manis itu berayun, cara matahari sore yang berwarna jingga menerpa tubuh milik pemuda manis itu hingga sosoknya terlihat semakin bersinar. Mengapa dia perlu menjelaskan reaksinya? Mengapa dia masih peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda manis itu tentangnya? Rasionalitas, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak mungkin menyinggung perasaan para tamu, terutama orang-orang kaya yang terbiasa mengeluh bila tidak memperoleh apa yang diinginkan. Dia di sini siap menderita, tidak lebih. Tapi, itu bukan alasan sebenarnya, dan dia tahu itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sedih, dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjauhi orang-orang kaya manja. Namun, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi pemandangan saat Sungmin berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah cepat menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kantor, detak jantungnya bertalu. Dari semua pria yang ada di dunia, Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria terakhir yang ingin dia temui lagi. Meskipun, pria itu juga orang yang paling ingin dia jumpai.

Kyuhyun. Dia masih pria paling tampan yang pernah dia kenal. Sungmin pernah berharap seandainya dia bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, dia tidak akan merasakan apapun, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Beberapa minggu pertama setelah mereka berpisah, dia tidur dengan menggunakan kaus milik pria itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencucinya karena baunya yang seperti Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah beberapa bulan berlalu dan pria itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar, Sungmin membakar semua kenangannya bersama pria itu, kecuali satu. Tetapi rasa sakit itu masih ada dan sekarang, setelah melihat pria itu lagi, dia tahu perasaan ini tidak akan hilang, karena bagaimanapun dia masih mencintai pria itu. Seandainya dia cerdas, dia akan pergi dari tempat ini, sekarang, detik ini juga. Dan dia memang cerdas. Tapi, dia juga lapar.

Perutnya berbunyi keras, mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa dia belum mengisi perutnya itu sejak sarapan tadi pagi. Sembari memeriksa jadwal yang tertempel di luar kantor, Sungmin melihat bahwa hidangan makan malam di sajikan dari pukul 18:00 sampai 19:30. Jika bergegas, dia masih sempat makan.

Seraya berjalan ke pondok, Sungmin berpikir alasan mengapa dia harus pergi dari tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir dia hanya anak orang kaya manja dan pria itu telah membuatnya ketakutan. Lagipula, dia selalu ingin mengunjungi peternakan. Dia sekarang berada di sini. Dan dia akan tinggal, masa bodoh dengan Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

Ruang makan itu luas dan persegi. Sebuah perapian besar memenuhi satu sisi dinding. Dua meja kayu panjang, masing-masing dengan kursi yang cukup untuk sekitar dua puluh empat orang, terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Setengah lusin meja persegi berderet di dinding. Beberapa orang terlihat masih duduk di salah satu meja panjang, berbicara dan tertawa mengenai Patbingsu dan Naengmyeon.

Merasa sedikit malu dan pada dasarnya dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk yang lebih kecil di samping jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian pria yang telah berbicara dengannya di kantor terburu-buru memasuki ruangan. Jika dia tidak salah ingat namanya adalah Kim Heechul. Pria itu tinggi dan kurus, rambutnya hitam dan agak sedikit panjang. Dan satu yang menarik perhatiannya dari awal adalah pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar cantik, meski terlihat sedikit angkuh.

"Sungmin-_ssi_," sapa Kim Heechul seraya tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Ayo kemari dan berkenalan dengan dengan keluarga Shim."

"Kurasa tidak, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku lebih baik makan sendiri saja," ucap Sungmin. Dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk sekedar berbasa-basi, atau menjelaskan mengapa dia berada di sini.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi, lalu tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja. Kami menyajikan Samgyetang malam ini. Aku akan meminta Ryeowook untuk membawakannya. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Kau punya cokelat dingin?"

"Tentu!" Heechul menepuk bahu Sungmin, "Aku perlu mengurus sesuatu di kantor, tapi Ryeowook ada di dapur. Dia akan menolongmu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, minta saja ke dia."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Heechul-_ssi_."

Heechul balas tersenyum padanya. Pria cantik itu singgah sebentar untuk menyapa keluarga Shim, lalu menghilang di dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil yang mengenakan celemek bermotif jerapah membawakan Sungmin satu porsi Samgyetang, puding karamel dan segelas cokelat dingin.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook," kata pemuda mungil itu, "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu teriak saja, oke."

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih, Ryeowook-_ssi_."

"Tak perlu sungkan, Sungmin-_ssi_. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi malam ini, jangan sampai melewatkannya atau kau akan menyesal. Suaranya benar-benar indah." Ryeowook memberitahunya, sebelum berbalik ke dapur.

Seraya mengangguk, Sungmin menatap makanan yang ada di atas mejanya, pikirannya di penuhi bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah bernyanyi. Pria itu yang bernyanyi hanya untuknya di malam musim panas yang hangat, suaranya begitu indah dan menyejukan, suara angin yang bergesekan dengan daun seolah menjadi pengiring pria itu saat bernyanyi, dengan kulit bersinar diterpa cahaya samar bulan.

Pemuda manis itu menyingkirkan bayangan itu dan berkonsentrasi pada makanannya. Aku tidak akan bisa makan sama sekali, pikir Sungmin seraya menyuap Samgyetangnya. Tetapi dia menghabiskannya. Ayamnya begitu lembut, dan rasanya sangat lezat. Puding karamelnya pun terasa lumer dalam mulutnya.

"Tinggalkan saja piringnya di situ," kata seorang wanita cantik, sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau orang baru di sini, bukan? Aku Song Qian, panggil saja aku Victoria, dan ini suamiku, Shim Changmin. Dan keempat anakku, Amber, Luna, Krystal, dan Sulli."

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Dia tersenyum kepada keempat gadis itu, yang perbedaan usianya pasti tidak lebih dari satu tahun. Mereka anak-anak yang cantik. Menurut Sungmin anak yang tertua mungkin berusia sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun.

"Kami akan menonton pertunjukan musik," kata Victoria, "Kau ingin bergabung bersama kami, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu, baru akan menolak, tetapi bayangan Kyuhyun saat menyanyi terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak. "Ya, terima kasih."

Sembari berdiri Sungmin meletakan serbet di meja dan mengikuti keluarga Shim keluar ruang makan.

"Ada beberapa bentuk hiburan setiap malam," Victoria bercerita kepadanya, "Film, tarian tradisional Korea, pertunjukan musik tradisonal Korea, pertunjukan musik modern. Dan selalu ada permainan dan semacamnya di ruang bersantai di penginapan."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Ya, kau tidak akan menyesal menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu di sini."

Pertunjukan itu dilakukan di luar, di bawah cahaya samar bulan dan semilir angin musim panas yang sepoi-sepoi berhembus. Mereka menggabungkan diri dengan sejumlah orang yang berjalan menuju sebuah teater terbuka atau _amphitheater _yang luas. Di atas teater itu sudah terdapat berbagai alat musik, seperti gitar, piano, drum, dan bass. Api unggun menyala di lubang dangkal di tengah-tengah penonton, seolah tidak kalah oleh cahaya samar lampu di atas panggung. Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Victoria.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyanyi malam ini," gumam Victoria, "Kami sekeluarga menontonnya minggu lalu. Suaranya benar-benar indah."

"Dia benar-benar hebat," ujar salah satu anak Victoria seraya mendesah.

"Kurasa Lunaku yang cantik tertarik pada pria itu." Victoria tersenyum penuh sayang pada putrinya, "Saat kau melihatnya, kau akan tahu kenapa."

"_Eomma_ berhenti menggodaku." Luna mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai."

Penonton terdiam saat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, lalu duduk di kursi tinggi yang terletak di tengah panggung. Kyuhyun terlihat luar biasa tampan. Dengan kaus berwarna putih gading, jas sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dengan celana _jeans_ yang berwarna senada, serta sepatu boots kulit berwarna cokelat. Rambut ikal kecokelatannya dia biarkan berantakan. Suara piano mulai terdengar, seperti desahan angin di musim panas. Matanya yang kelam menatap sendu ke dalam temaram malam, lalu dia mulai bernyanyi.

_I don't know how many seasons have passed since i sent you away._

_The pain in my heart was as if i was dying it's become a little duller now. It's okay now._

_Even when i tried to fill my heart with someone else._

_No _matter_ who i met, because it wasn't you._

_The side of me that could throw myself fully into love was never there._

_The two of us, we laughed and cried a lot._

_My friends, who tried to help me drown everything in alcohol._

_I, who awkwardly put my head down and smile._

_Have we now already forgotten about that time?_

_I, who was like a fool. I, who was too young._

_I pushed you away, and thought i did it for you._

_If i had met you just a little latter maybe we wouldn't have broken up._

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, terpesona, teringat pada nyanyian di malam yang lain. Pria itu menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, sehingga dia bisa merasakan bagiamana makna yang tersirat dari lagu tersebut. Lagu ini, Kyuhyun belum pernah menyanyikan lagu ini sebelumnya. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja, dia merasa lagu ini ditunjukan khusus untuknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, senyum pahit terlukis di bibirnya. Konyol sekali Lee Sungmin, pikirnya. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bernyanyi untuknya. Sungmin bahkan menunggu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk mendapatkan telepon atau surat dari pria di hadapannya itu, namun hanya harapan semu yang dia dapatkan. Kekosongan dan kesakitan yang teramat sangat melukainya. Dia menundukan kepalanya, saat pria itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke depan panggung, tatapan Kyuhyun seperti terarah kepadanya, sebelum pria itu melanjutkan lagunya.

_I, who was like a fool. I, who was too young._

_You, who smiled at me. You were a dream to me, you were everything to me._

_If i knew that being by your side would bring happines, i'd be there even if it hurts._

_Maybe we would't have broken up._

_Maybe we'd still be in love._

_(My Thoughts, Your Memories. Kyuhyun's Solo at Super Show 6. Translated by : kikiikyu)_

Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar indah. Magis. Menghanyutkan.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa ikut bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sempurna. Suara pria itu mampu menghipnotis semua yang berada di sini. Dan Sungmin langsung berpamitan pada keluarga Shim. Dia merasa tidak sanggup berada di sini dan ingin secepatnya pergi, bahkan untuk kembali mendengar suara dari pria itu, dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Bersyukur karena ternyata ada yang berminat dengan remake pertama saya ini. Dan saya merasa sedikit lega bahwa masih ada KMS yang setia mendukung KyuMin. Terima kasih banyak untuk kepercayaan kalian, terutama rasa percaya kalian kepada bias saya, Lee Sungmin. #HugTight

Untuk yang menanyakan kedua ff saya, saya sebenarnya sama seperti beberapa teman lainnya, saya ingin menenangkan diri dan berjanji setelah merasa lebih baik saya akan melanjutkannya. Saya ganti dulu dengan ff remake ini, semoga chinggudeul mengerti. Saya juga tidak sekuat yang chinggudeul kira, selama 2 hari saya habiskan dengan menangis saat berita ini naik ke permukaan, dan well, my tears falling down, again. Yah, saya menangis lagi ketika menulis lirik di atas. Astaga rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Kenapa saya tidak menjelaskan kekacauan di gereja ketika Sungmin kabur, karena point of view yang diberikan penulis asli aka Madeline Baker memang hanya ada di sudut pandang cast utama wanita. Jadi semuanya penejelasan tentang kegalauan sang cast utama wanita, tanpa memedulikan bagaimana kekacauan yang dia buat saat dia pergi.

Saya banyak merubah chapter ini, karena aslinya cast utama pria itu seorang pria indian, harusnya adegannya menari tradisional suku indian. Tapi, tidak mungkin saya tidak merubahnya. Jadi akhirnya saya mau tidak mau harus merubahnya, juga bebrapa ciri-ciri karakter saya sesuaikan dengan KyuMin juga dan cast lainnya. Semoga Madeline Baker tidak marah karyanya saya acak-acak seperti ini.

Saya memakai nama Paradise Ranch, seperti drama yang dimainkan Changmin. Karena jujur saya tertarik meremake novel ini justru setelah membaca sinopsis dari dramanya. Peternakannya seperti yang saya baca terletak di Pulau Jeju.

Dari bab 1, 2 dan 3 di bukunya memang belum terlalu banyak percakapan, mungkin maksud penulis ingin memperjelas diawal agar ke belakangnya tidak terlalu membingungkan. Dan saya hanya meremake jadi saya ikuti alur yang ada, meski banyak sekali perubahan di sana sini.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca dan mereview. Salam kenal bagi yang baru mampir ke ff saya, silakan nikmati dan tinggalkan jejak lagi jika berkenan, karena banyak pename baru yang saya baru kenal. Sisanya pename lama yang sudah saya hafal di luar kepala kekekeke.

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena tetap setia menudukung Kyumin, juga semua dukungannya untuk saya.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Lee Chunhwa, Kang Kyeong Suk, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menuju pondoknya. Perasaannya mendadak tak menentu. Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari sanggup membuat hatinya sekacau ini. Dia membuka pintu pondoknya dengan tergesa, dan nyaris kasar menutup pintu pondoknya.

Sandalnya dia lepas asal, lalu duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Sialan! Kau harus melupakannya, Lee Sungmin! Lupakan pria itu!" Rambutnya dia acak kasar. Seraya menghela nafas, Sungmin sadar dia tidak bisa mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. Dia meraih gagang telepon di atas nakas dan menelepon rumah.

**"**_**Kediaman keluarga Lee Chunhwa." **_

Adik laki-lakinya yang mengangkat telepon pada dering pertama. "Hai, Sungjin, ini aku Sungmin._ Eomma_ ada di rumah?" tanyanya.

**"**_**Sungmin hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Wow, pernikahan yang benar-benar bagus dan tak terlupakan."**_

Sungmin memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar kekehan dari adiknya itu. "Diam, Jinnie! Berikan teleponnya pada _eomma_, biarkan aku bicara padanya."

**"**_**Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi, oke?!"**_

Ada keheningan sesaat, Sungmin menggerutu pelan ketika adiknya itu kembali mengejeknya. Lalu, dia mendengar suara ibunya.

**"**_**Sungminnie? Kau ada dimana, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ya, Tuhan kami begitu cemas. Kau tidak sakit atau apa, bukan?"**_

Senyum tipis tanpa sadar terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, _eomma_. Sungguh. Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukan semua ini. Maaf membuat kalian cemas," ucapnya menyesal. Dia bisa mendengar suara ayahnya di latar belakang.

**"**_**Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja. Ayahmu ingin tahu apa kau ingin dia menjemputmu."**_

"Tidak sekarang. Aku masih butuh waktu sendiri."

**"**_**Baiklah, eomma mengerti. Kau sudah berbicara dengan Zhoumi?"**_

"Belum." Sungmin berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit, "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Zhoumi."

**"**_**Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Eomma sudah bicara dengan eomma Zhoumi sore tadi. Zhoumi dan adiknya saat ini berada di Paris."**_

Sungmin tertawa pelan. Yakin Zhoumi pasti akan terus maju apapun yang terjadi. Bisnis selalu nomor satu bagi pria itu. Zhoumi tidak akan membiarkan hal kecil seperti mempelainya yang melarikan diri menghalangi jalannya. "Aku harap mereka bersenang-senang di sana."

**"**_**Ya, Sungminnie, kau ada dimana, sayang?"**_

"Paradise Ranch." Sungmin terdiam sebentar, "_eomma_, jangan bilang pada _appa_ dimana aku berada sekarang. Kalau _appa_ bertanya, bilang saja _eomma_ tidak tahu, ya?"

**"**_**Baiklah. Eomma tidak akan memberitahu appamu, tapi ada alasan mengapa kau merasa seperti itu?"**_

"Aku cukup yakin Zhoumi tidak akan menelepon untuk menanyakanku, tapi siapa tahu dia menelepon, aku tidak ingin dia tahu dimana aku berada. _Eomma _mengerti, kan?"

**"**_**Ya, eomma sangat mengerti."**_

Sungmin tersenyum lega ketika mendengar nada netral dari suara ibunya. "Terima kasih, _eomma_. Aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak mendengar nasihatmu."

**"**_**Karena kau keras kepala, sama seperti appamu. Berapa lama kau berencana untuk tinggal di sana?"**_

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Pasti _appa_ sangat marah, bukan?"

**"**_**Ya, sangat."**_

Dia bisa mendengar ibunya menarik nafas, oh sepertinya ayahnya memang benar-benar marah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Hidup dengan seseorang yang akan selalu mengatur apa yang aku lakukan, bahkan mungkin mengatur kaus kaki yang akan aku kenakan."

**"**_**Kau melakukan hal yang tepat. Jangan khawatir. Eomma justru senang, kau akhirnya menggunakan akal sehatmu, sebelum terlambat. Dan jangan khawatir soal appamu. Dia akan sadar, lihat saja nanti."**_

Sungmin merasa dadanya sedikit ringan ketika mendengar perkataan lembut ibunya. "Aku harap begitu." Namun, rasa itu dengan cepat menguap ketika dia mendengar suara ayahnya di latar belakang lebih keras dan gelisah. Lalu suaranya terdengar bergemuruh di telepon.

**"**_**Kau baik-baik saja, Lee Sungmin?"**_

"Ya, _appa_. Maaf jika aku_—_"

**"**_**Appa menginginkan pernikahan ini! Zhoumi baik untukmu dan kau juga baik untuknya. Dia pria yang cerdas dan kau akan**__**—"**_

Sungmin segera memotong perkataan ayahnya, masa bodoh dengan nada suara ayahnya yang terdengar sangat marah. "_Appa_, aku tidak mencintai Zhoumi! Tidak pernah! Aku begitu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya terbujuk oleh kalian berdua untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak aku inginkan," ujarnya tegas.

_**"Lee Sungmin..."**_

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanku, _appa_, tidak lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini dan nanti. Ini hidupku dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Suaranya kini melembut. Dia dapat merasakan kebekuan tercipta di ujung telepon.

_**"Baiklah. Eommamu ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."**_

"Ya, _appa_. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ada keheningan sebentar sebelum suara ibunya terdengar lagi di telepon.

_**"Sering-seringlah menelepon ke rumah. Kau mengerti, Sungminnie?"**_

"Ya." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Aku menyayangimu."

_**"Aku juga, sayang. Selamat malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."**_

"Selamat malam, _eomma_."

Sungmin mematikan teleponnya, dia kembali memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari atas ranjang dan memutuskan untuk mandi, mungkin berendam bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.

Air hangat dan sabun beraroma _vanilla_ cukup membuat perasaan Sungmin lebih tenang. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, pikirannya kini kembali dipenuhi oleh bayangan pria tampan dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah bernyanyi dengan indahnya di bawah cahaya bulan.

.

.

_._

Sungmin sedang sarapan keesokan paginya ketika Heechul menghampirinya. "Kalau kau masih membutuhkan tumpangan ke kota, keponakanku sedang bersiap untuk pergi," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya, masih. Terima kasih, Heechul-_ssi,_" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dia akan berangkat dalam beberapa menit lagi. Kau akan menemukannya di luar, di truk peternakan."

"Oke, bisakah dia menungguku sebentar? Aku harus mengambil dompetku di pondok."

"Tentu, aku sudah mengatakan jika ada yang ikut menumpang dengannya ke kota."

Sembari mengangguk, Sungmin meninggalkan meja makan. Dia mampir sebentar ke pondoknya untuk mengambil tas kecil miliknya.

Truk itu, truk bak terbuka berwarna hitam, sedang menunggu di depan kantor. Tulisan 'Paradise Ranch' berwarna putih tercetak rapi di badan truk. Seraya membuka pintu penumpang, Sungmin naik memasukinya. "Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku," gumamnya, "aku..." suaranya mendadak hilang ketika pengemudi truk itu menoleh ke arahnya. Frekuensi debaran di dadanya mendadak meningkat, "Oh, kau rupanya."

"Ada masalah dengan itu, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Suatu emosi yang tidak dia kenal berpendar di dalam mata pria itu, namun menghilang dengan cepat. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak tahu jika kau keponakan Heechul-_ssi_."

"Jadi, kau siap untuk pergi atau berubah pikiran?"

Sungmin menutup pintu dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebihan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, lalu dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Berapa lama perjalanan ke kota?"

"Sekitar satu jam."

Satu jam. Berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerang dalam hati. Dan jangan lupakan satu jam lagi ketika pulang. Sebelum dia sempat berkata bahwa dia berubah pikiran, pria itu menyalakan mesin truknya dan keluar meninggalkan pekarangan. Mereka berpapasan dengan setengah lusin tamu yang baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan pagi. Victoria dan suaminya tampak di antara mereka. Sungmin melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ketika melewati mereka.

Hari itu indah, di luar hangat dan cerah. Berbanding dengan keadaan di dalam truk, dingin dan beku. Sungmin menjaga tatapannya agar terfokus ke pemandangan hijau yang tersaji di luar ketika keheningan di antara mereka terasa kental. Keheningan kental yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Ekor mata Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun ketika mereka berbelok meninggalkan peternakan menuju jalan bebas hambatan. Pria itu mengenakan celana _jeans_ ketat, kaus hitam, dan sandal kulit. Dia punya profil yang cukup kokoh, meski badannya tidak terlalu berotot. Selalu ada sesuatu dari pria ini, semacam pesona yang Sungmin tidak pernah rasakan terdapat pada orang lain. Dan sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih, seolah pria itu tengah membangun dinding di antara mereka. Tatapan pria itu lurus ke jalan, seolah tidak memedulikan eksistensinya.

Gerakan Sungmin tak luput dari mata tajam Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tatapannya lurus ke jalan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini?"

"Maaf, apa katamu?"

"Kau? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini, di peternakan?"

Sungmin ragu sesaat. "Aku sedang liburan, ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu?"

"Lupakan." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kau sepertinya cukup dekat dengan keluarga Shim?"

"_Well_... mereka keluarga yang baik dan ramah. Putri mereka juga cantik dan sopan. Aku juga kagum dengan mereka berdua karena bisa mengurus dengan baik empat anak perempuan dengan jarak umur yang sepertinya kurang dari satu tahun."

"Amber dan Luna memang berjarak kurang lebih satu tahun sedangkan Krystal dan Sulli mereka kembar dan jaraknya sekitar dua tahun dari Luna."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka?"

"Mereka hampir setiap tahun menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas di sini, kau sendiri datang sendirian? Sepertinya kekasih berubah pikiran pada detik-detik terakhir." Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk bertanya perihal itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak melihat hal itu sebagai urusanmu. Tapi, dia tidak berubah pikiran. Aku hanya mencari perubahan suasana."

Senyum mengejek terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Dalam jas pengantin."

Sungmin balas menyeringai. "Kau sepertinya begitu penasaran, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu sebaliknya akulah yang berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun sekilas melirik Sungmin, rasa geli tampak menari-nari di sorot matanya. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada menunggu sampai detik-detik terakhir."

Pemuda manis itu kembali mendengus pelan. Kyuhyun bahkan pernah menuduhnya tidak lebih dari pemuda kaya manja. Sungmin memilih menatap lagi ke luar jendela. Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Dia memang manja, namun itu dulu. Lagipula, bukan kesalahannya mempunyai orang tua kaya yang memanjakannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahu jika waktu mampu merubahnya. Meski tidak mampu merubah perasaannya kepada pria itu.

Tubuh Sungmin berjengit kaget ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh pundaknya, dan melirik pria itu.

"Lihat," ucap Kyuhyun. Dia memperlambat laju truknya, lalu menunjuk ke luar jendela di sisinya.

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap melewati Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat puluhan domba yang tengah merumput. "Oh, lucu sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Sungmin tidak berubah, sorot mata pemuda manis itu berbinar ketika melihat suatu hal yang tampak menggemaskan untuknya dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di bibir mungilnya. "Ya." Lucu sepertimu, lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Andai aku bisa memelihara satu di rumah."

Pria tampan itu nyaris tergelak, Sungmin tidak kehilangan sisi polosnya meski lima tahun telah berlalu, tapi dia memilih menahan diri dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jalanan. Aku seharusnya menyuruh orang lain mengantar Sungmin ke kota, bathin Kyuhyun. Perjalanan ini benar-benar suatu malapetaka.

.

.

.

Pria tampan itu memarkirkan truknya di area parkir di dekat pusat kota. "Aku perlu mengambil beberapa keperluan untuk peternakan. Kira-kira berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah." Sungmin mengangkat bahu, "Dua jam mungkin."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini tengah hari nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Oke."

Pemuda manis itu keluar dari truk, menutup pintu, dan melangkah menuju trotoar, dia menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sungmin mendengar truk itu menjauh dari tepi jalan saat dia memasuki toko pertama yang dilihatnya. Ketika yakin Kyuhyun sudah pergi, Sungmin keluar lagi dan mulai berjalan.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai berbelanja. Meskipun ada saat dimana dia merayakan saat-saat bahagia ataupun melarikan diri dari saat-saat buruk dengan melakukannya atau saat terdesak seperti ini. Dia justru lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain golf, atau pergi ketempat yang tenang seperti pantai. Lagipula, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai yang disesaki oleh banyak orang.

Sungmin melewati beberapa toko cinderamata satu per satu sampai tiba di sebuah toko serbaada yang cukup besar. Setiba di dalam, Sungmin mencoba untuk masuk ke beberapa toko, lalu mencoba beberapa baju serta celana jeans. Dia akhirnya membeli empat kemeja bergaya_ western_, dua celana _jeans _berwarna hitam dan biru, dan setengah lusin kaus. Dia juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dalam, baju tidur, sebuah kacamata berwarna hitam dan cokelat, dan dua buah sepatu boots koboi. Selain itu dia juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa jenis buah-buahan, minuman ringan, serta makanan ringan.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Kyuhyun saat melewati sebuah toko yang menjual topi koboi. Sungmin sedang mencoba topi itu di depan cermin, dengan beberapa tas belanja yang berserakan di kakinya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengangkat tangan dan menepuk-nepukkan telunjuknya ke arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau terlambat," ucapnya dingin.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Oh, maaf. Ternyata begitu banyak barang yang harus aku beli. Menurutmu topi mana yang cocok untukku? Yang berwarna putih atau cokelat?"

Yang manapun pasti cocok untukmu Sungmin, bathin Kyuhyun. "Yang cokelat. Warna putih tidak praktis di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pilih yang cokelat."

Sungmin mengambil tas-tas belanjannya dan membawa semuanya beserta topi itu ke kasir, seraya menyadari Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya bak awan mendung hitam. Dia membayar topi itu, lalu menyusul pria itu yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Kau ingin makan siang dulu sebelum kembali ke peternakan, Sungmin-_ssi_? Ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang dan aku merasa lapar." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu menanyakan itu kepada Sungmin.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah merasa lapar," jawab Sungmin.

"Taruh belanjaanmu di truk, lalu kita bisa mencari makan."

Sungmin melakukan apa yang pria itu sarankan, mengamati bahwa bak belakang truk sudah dipenuhi beberapa dus dan karung. Dia menutup dan mengunci pintu, lalu bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun, yang berjalan perlahan menyusuri trotoar.

"Kita mau makan dimana, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" ucapnya, seraya berjalan di samping pria itu.

"Di salah satu c_afe_ di dekat sini."

Saat di ujung blok, mereka menyeberang jalan dan memasuki sebuah _cafe._ _Cafe_ itu kecil, tidak terlalu ramai karena memang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ada sebuah meja panjang di seberang pintu, bilik-bilik berjajar di ketiga sisi temboknya.

Seraya mengagumi celana _jeans_ Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu pas memeluk pinggang hingga kaki pria itu, Sungmin mengikuti pria itu ke bilik di bagian belakang di dekat jendela dan duduk di hadapan pria itu.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan daftar menu kepada Sungmin dan mengambil sebuah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mengamati daftar menu, sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa makan, bahkan hanya satu gigitan, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya. Semua kenangan yang telah susah payah telah dia coba untuk singkirkan dari benaknya kembali bermunculan sejernih kristal, seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

_Sungmin berumur dua puluh dua tahun saat pertama kali menonton Kyuhyun menyanyi. Peristiwa itu terjadi saat ada acara pekan raya, dia datang ke sana bersama dengan sahabatnya. Mereka pergi ke arena pekan raya seraya bergurau, membayangkan akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Sahabatnya dengan cepat menjadi bosan, sementara Sungmin meski dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun begitu terpesona melihat banyak hiasan serta lampu beraneka warna, dan stand-stand yang terlihat menarik untuk dikunjungi._

_Dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal meski sahabatnya harus pulang terlebih dulu, hingga Sungmin memilih memutuskan untuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang dan makanan yang dijual di stand-stand yang berdiri di sana. Sungmin akhirnya membeli sebuah gantungan kelinci, sebuah gelang tangan, serta beberapa buah Bungeoppang. _

_Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan area pekan raya, setelah lelah berkeliling saat bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pria itu hampir membuatnya terjatuh, untung saja dia mempunyai refleks yang bagus, meski dia harus rela kehilangan Bungeoppangnya, selama beberapa saat dia merasa lidahnya terasa kelu. Kyuhyun begitu tampan. Bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, rambut ikal kecokelatan, terkesan sedikit dingin dan misterius, dan matanya tajam berwarna hitam cemerlang, pria itu mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dengan jas senada._

_"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Suara pria itu bahkan terdengar indah di telinganya. _

_"Tapi, Bungeoppangnya?"_

_Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti." _

_"Ah, baiklah terima kasih."_

_Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dia masih menatap Kyuhyun bahkan saat pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah panggung. Pria itu terlihat paling menonjol diantara kerumunan orang, membuat Sungmin mudah untuk mengikutinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukkan, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin pergi, putusnya. Tidak sampai dia mencari tahu._

_Sungmin mendapat tempat duduk di bangku paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk arena panggung. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat pria yang tadi diikutinya kini berdiri di atas panggung. Rasa tidak nyaman akan keramaian segera terlupakan oleh Sungmin begitu mendengar pria itu bernyanyi. Suara pria itu benar-benar mengagumkan, nyaris ajaib. Pria itu menyanyikan lagu ballad yang begitu pas untuk warna suaranya. Dan dia hanya bisa bertepuk tangan ketika Kyuhyun selesai menyanyi. Pria itu menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu menyambarnya bak halilintar. Mematikan. Menghancurkan. Sangat menarik._

_Pemuda manis itu tetap berada di sana sampai pertunjukan menyanyi itu selesai, lalu dia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, kemudian teringat jika sahabatnya sudah pulang lebih dulu dan sekarang dia tidak punya tumpangan, lebih parahnya lagi dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Seraya mendesah, dia berbalik dan kembali menuju arena pekan raya untuk mencari telepon. Dan dia kembali bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya._

_"Ini pasti takdir." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, seraya menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya._

_"Mungkin." Kyuhyun tampak seksi meski jasnya telah ditanggalkan hingga menyisakan celana jeans dan kaus berwarna hitam. "Kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan telepon? Aku lupa membawa ponselku." tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun._

_"Di sebelah sana, dekat kamar kecil."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Aku baru saja akan pergi mencari makanan, kau ingin bergabung denganku? Anggap saja sebagai ganti Bungeoppang tadi. Bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin terkesiap, pria itu mengajaknya makan, dia tidak mempercayai hal itu. "Apa tidak merepotkan?_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak."_

_Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Oke, tapi aku harus menelepon ayahku untuk datang menjemputku."_

_"Sebenarnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah kita makan, itu jika kau tidak keberatan."_

_Biasanya Sungmin tidak pernah mau diantar pulang oleh orang asing, namun entah mengapa dia begitu tertarik pada pria di hadapannya, dia juga yakin jika pria itu pria baik-baik yang tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. "Baiklah. Jika tidak merepotkan."_

"Hei!" Kyuhyun menjangkau ke seberang meja dan menepuk pundak Sungmin, membawa pemuda manis itu kembali ke saat ini. "Kau sudah siap memesan?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Apa? Oh ya. Aku ingin memesan Jjolmyeon serta _chocolate shake_, dan Nokca Patbingsu."

"Aku pesan Naengmyoen dan _iced coffee_," ujarnya kepada pelayan.

Keheningan yang tidak nyaman merebak diantara mereka saat pelayan itu pergi untuk menyerahkan pesanan mereka. Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak meloncat keluar dari truk begitu melihat Kyuhyun berada di balik kemudi.

Seraya bersandar di tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Sungmin. Sejujurnya dia menyadari jika terlibat dengan pemuda manis itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tetapi, ada sesuatu mengenai Sungmin, cara Sungmin menatapnya, cara Sungmin membuatnya merasakan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa dia lawan.

Dia mengajak pemuda manis itu makan malam saat malam pertama mereka bertemu, dan semua yang diceritakan pemuda manis itu kepadanya semakin membuktikan bahwa naluri pertamanya benar. Pemuda manis itu akan menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin lebih muda darinya, dan dia nyaris tersedak minumannya saat pemuda manis itu berkata bahwa dia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ungkapan pria polos langsung terlintas di benaknya, tapi jarak dua tahun yang memisahkan mereka terasa tidak terlalu jauh. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda manis itu kaya dan tinggal di kawasan elite di Distrik Gangnam menjadi kejutan lain baginya. Hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantar Sungmin pulang, mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu, mengucapkan selamat malam, dan meninggalkannya di sana, tidak akan pernah berniat untuk menemuinya lagi.

Seminggu kemudian, Kyuhyun melihat jika Sungmin datang kembali ke acara pekan raya. Dia menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati sore itu, selalu menyadari bahwa pemuda manis itu selalu mengamatinya dan memperhatikannya. Itu menjadi hari terbaiknya, dia bahkan memenangkan kompetisi menyanyi yang diikutinya. Dia berencana untuk berbincang dengan Sungmin, tetapi pada saat jeda, dia justru mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak berurusan dengan pemuda manis itu lagi dan bertanya apa Sungmin mau makan malam bersamanya setelah dia selesai menyanyi. Dan hal berikutnya yang dia ketahui, mereka duduk-duduk di dalam mobilnya seraya berpelukan, bahkan sesekali berbagi ciuman.

"Naengmyoen dan _iced coffee_?"

Ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kenangannya, merasa senang atas gangguan itu.

"Jjolmyeon, _chocolate shake_, dan Nokca Patbingsu? Silakan panggil saya lagi jika butuh sesuatu."

Kyuhyun meraih gelas _iced coffee_nya dan meminum isinya. "Jadi, berapa lama kau akan tinggal di peternakan?" ucapnya.

"Entahlah." Sungmin mengaduk Jjolmyeonnya. "Sampai aku siap untuk pulang ke rumah mungkin."

Pria tampan itu mendesah pelan, ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan orangtua Sungmin mengenai putra mereka yang melarikan diri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di peternakan itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sekitar empat tahun."

"Kurasa kau pasti menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Ini cuma pekerjaan." Dan lebih baik dari penjara, bathinnya.

Sungmin melirik diam-diam ke tangan kiri Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya ampun, tidak."

Pemuda manis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terkejut dengan jawaban kasar Kyuhyun. "Kudengar kau... ah sudahlah."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kalau kau sudah bertunangan."

Kernyitan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Kau mendengar kabar itu dari siapa?"

"Lee Hyukjae."

Pria tampan itu tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Hyukjae berteman."

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. "Kami masih bertukar kabar sesekali." Akunya enggan, "Lagipula, ada yang salah jika aku berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak," ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun telah mengenalkannya dengan Hyukjae saat mereka bertemu di arena pekan raya, saat itu Hyukjae tengah mengikuti kompetisi menari. Hyukjae bisa dibilang sahabat Kyuhyun. Pria itu merupakan orang yang tepat untuk dihubungi saat Sungmin ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kabar itu benar?"

"Benar apa?"

"Kau sudah bertunangan."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat sorot mata Sungmin yang memancarkan kesedihan. "Tidak!"

Sungmin mendesah lega. "Tapi pernah?"

"Ya, pernah," sahut Kyuhyun, dengan nada bicara yang sama kesalnya seperti dirinya. Putusnya hubungan mereka memang kesalahan Sungmin, meskipun tidak mungkin pemuda manis itu tahu. "Apa lagi yang Hyukjae katakan padamu?"

Sungmin meminum _chocolate shake_nya, berharap mereka tidak pernah memulai percakapan ini. "Dia bilang kau punya masalah dengan hukum beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih. Sungmin juga menjadi penyebab masalah itu, bathinnya.

Manik mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi, benar kalau begitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, sorot matanya sebeku ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin meletakkan minumannya, merasa tidak berselera menghabiskannya.

"Kau sudah selesai dan siap untuk pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan _iced coffee_nya, memanggil kembali pelayan untuk membayar, lalu mereka keluar dari bilik.

Seraya menghela napas, Sungmin mengikuti pria itu keluar. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun mengapa pria itu tidak pernah membalas bahkan mengangkat teleponnya, tetapi dia merasa belum siap untuk mengerahkan keberaniannya untuk kembali memunculkan masa lalu yang berusaha dia lupakan.

Perjalanan kembali ke peternakan bahkan lebih beku dari sebelumnya, terasa sangat lama dan melelahkan.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih bagi yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereview.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR.


	4. Chapter 4

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Lee Sungjin, Victoria, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon, and Others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di depan pondoknya saat mereka pulang ke peternakan, lalu dia kembali ke penginapan untuk menurunkan barang-barang persediaan. Dari semua nasib yang menyedihkan, nasibku pasti yang paling buruk, bathin Kyuhyun. Mengapa pemuda manis itu muncul di sini? Dari semua tempat yang ada? Sungmin tidak lebih dari seorang pemuda polos saat Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya, meski usianya sudah dua puluh dua tahun, sementara dia sendiri berumur dua puluh tahun, lebih muda dua tahun dari Sungmin. Tetapi, Sungmin kini telah matang dan dewasa, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan usia yang seharusnya.

Setelah selesai membongkar muatan dari truk, dia mengendarai truknya kembali ke pondoknya. Dia memarkirkan truknya di samping pondoknya, mematikan mesin, dan bergegas membuka pintu truknya. Ali mendekat saat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar, dan pria itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat untuk menggaruk-garuk telinga anjing itu sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengganti kausnya, mengambil topi dan memakai sepatu boots. Dia memandang jam dinding, menyadari dia masih punya waktu dua puluh menit sebelum jadwalnya mengantar sebuah kelompok untuk berkuda.

Memasuki dapur, dia menyambar sekaleng bir dari kulkas, lalu melangkah ke beranda dan duduk di tangga. Ali berbaring di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya, lalu menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa Sungmin harus datang ke sini?" gumamnya. Ali menggeram sebagai balasan, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan tuannya.

"Sial!" Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melempar kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Harapan satu-satunya adalah pemuda manis itu akan segera bosan, lalu kembali ke tempatnya berada, kembali ke ayahnya yang kaya, ke rumahnya yang besar dan nyaman, dan ke mobilnya yang mewah.

Kyuhyun pernah mengantar pemuda manis itu pulang ke rumahnya pada suatu malam tidak lama setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Rumah? Bangunan itu merupakan _mansion_ berlantai tiga, dikelilingi pagar besi tempa dengan penjaga berseragam di pintu gerbang. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tempat itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tetapi, melihatnya malam itu, membuat dirinya menyadari saat itu juga bahwa mereka tidak punya masa depan bersama.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang orangtua Sungmin akan katakan jika pemuda manis itu mengajaknya makan malam pada hari Minggu. Dan saat hal itu terjadi satu bulan kemudian, makan malam itu menjadi malapetaka paling buruk yang pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan. Ayah Sungmin, Lee Chunhwa menatap dirinya seolah pemuda manis itu membawa pulang seorang gelandangan dan berencana untuk membantunya. Sementara ibu Sungmin, Kang Kyeong Suk hanya tersenyum canggung dan terlihat gugup saat melihatnya.

Di meja makan, ayah dan ibu Sungmin berbicara dengan sopan mengenai cuaca, bertanya mengenai keluarganya, jelas-jelas terkejut saat dirinya mengatakan pada mereka bahwa dia berkerja sebagai penyanyi serabutan. Saat dia berpamitan, Kyuhyun tidak diundang untuk datang lagi. Lee Chunhwa menawarkan perpisahan yang tegas, nada bicara dan ekspresinya jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan diterima lagi di rumah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju penginapan. Dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain yang lebih buruk dari pada pertemuan dengan Kang Kyeong Suk dan Lee Chunhwa itu, sampai dia tiba di kandang dan mendapati Sungmin sedang menunggu di sana bersama enam tamu lainnya. Youngwoon sudah menyiapkan beberapa ekor kuda. Kuda-kuda itu terikat di pagar kandang dengan ekor yang mengibas malas.

Mata Sungmin membelalak begitu melihatnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu pemuda manis itu tidak berada di sini karena ingin melihatnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya." Kyuhyun mengangguk ke arah para penunggang kuda. Perjalanan berkuda ini khusus ditunjukkan bagi orang dewasa. Pasangan paling muda berusia di pertengahan dua puluhan, pasangan paling tua berusia sekitar enam puluhan. Sungmin satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Apakah ada diantara kalian yang sudah tahu cara berkuda?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan dibalas oleh gelengan. "Tidak ada? _Well_... tidak apa-apa, begitu hari ini berakhir, kalian semua akan menjadi mahir. Pertama-tama kita akan belajar bagaimana memasang pelana. Dan jangan khawatir mengenai kuda-kuda ini. Ini kuda-kuda terlatih, saya bisa pastikan itu."

Kyuhyun menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memasang-masangkan kuda dengan penunggangnya, menyisakan kuda favoritnya untuk Sungmin. Tetapi, ketika dia sampai pada pemuda manis itu, Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berkuda hari ini."

Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa lega, namun anehnya dia justru merasa sebaliknya. "Takut berkuda denganku? Atau takut berduaan denganku, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh dan meluruskan bahunya. "Tentu saja tidak! Tidak keduanya. Aku hanya mengira kau sudah cukup bertemu denganku dalam satu hari ini."

"Sayang," ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya rendah sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin, "kau selalu tidak pernah cukup bagiku."

Kata-kata pria itu menciptakan rasa hangat yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh pemuda manis itu, sebelum kendali dirinya kembali. "Wow, aku merasa tersanjung," ucapnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Jadi, siap berkuda denganku siang ini? Atau kau akan melarikan diri lagi?" Sorot matanya mengejek.

"Aku tidak pernah_—_" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku akan berkuda denganmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Pria itu patut diberi pujian karena tidak menampakan rasa puas diri. Sembari mengambil selimut dan meletakkannya di atas pelana, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Baiklah, para _cowboy_ dan juga _cowgirl_. Begini cara kita memasang pelana kuda. Selimut terlebih dahulu..." Dia meletakan selimut itu di punggung kuda yang dipilihnya untuk Sungmin. "Pastikan untuk meratakannya. Sebuah kerutan di selimut akan tidak nyaman bagi kuda dan dapat menyebabkan luka."

Kyuhyun menyusuri barisan, memastikan semua orang melakukannya dengan benar, sebelum kembali ke kuda tunggangan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya adalah pelana. Pastikan pelana diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah, lalu ikat dengan kencang. Dan tepuk-tepuk perut kuda kalian hingga ikatannya benar-benar kencang." Pria itu mengikat pelana di kuda tunggangan Sungmin, melakukannya dengan perlahan sehingga yang lain bisa mengikuti. Setelah itu, sekali lagi Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri barisan, memastikan semua ikatan telah dikencangkan dengan benar.

"Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya, pegang tali kekang, letakkan kaki kiri kalian di sanggurdi dan angkat tubuh kalian ke atas pelana. Berpeganglah di ujung pelana jika perlu," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya, dia harus memastikan semuanya dilakukan dengan benar. "Ya, benar begitu."

Ketika mereka semua sudah berada di punggung kuda, Kyuhyun menaiki kudanya sendiri, yaitu seekor _appalossa_ yang kurus dengan surai yang dipotong pendek dan ekor yang tebal. Kuda itu tidak kelihatan bagus, tapi kuda itu adalah kuda jelajah terbaik di peternakan.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke balik punggungnya untuk memastikan semua orang sudah siap. "Kalau kalian ingin berbelok ke kanan, tarik tali kekang ke sebelah kanan dan jika kalian ingin berbelok ke kiri, tarik tali kekang ke sebelah kiri. Tarik kedua sisi tali kekang pada saat bersamaan bila ingin berhenti. Jangan mengentak tali kekang. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Apakah kita akan melihat hewan liar?" pertanyaan itu datang dari seorang pria paruh baya dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya.

Pria tampan itu meringis. Hewan liar di sini? Yang benar saja, bathinnya. "Itu tergantung pada jenis hewan liarnya, jika beruntung kita bisa melihat beberapa ekor rusa pada saat-saat seperti ini."

"Apakah kudaku punya nama?" pertanyaan itu datang dari pasangan wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluhan.

"Namanya Ari," jawab Kyuhyun.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ari. Terima kasih."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Baiklah semua sudah siap?"

Para penunggang menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan beberapa seruan. Seraya melirik Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kyuhyun mengetukkan kakinya pada kudanya dan kuda besar itu melangkah. Seorang koboi lain, Kim Youngwoon, mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

Jalur untuk penunggang pemula terbilang mudah. Jalur itu menyusuri aliran sungai kecil kurang lebih satu setengah kilometer, lalu tiba di sebuah percabangan. Aliran sebelah kiri menuju ke arah hutan. Aliran sebelah kanan membuat putaran menuju kembali ke penginapan. Sekitar satu mil di depan percabangan, jalur itu menanjak landai menuju ke punggung bukit yang datar. Kyuhyun biasanya berhenti di puncak itu sehingga penunggang lainnya bisa memandang peternakan dan pedesaan. Dari sana, mereka menuruni lembah dan berkuda melewati padang rumput ke sebidang hutan. Di sinilah mereka bisa melihat puluhan domba merumput dan terkadang bisa melihat rusa jika sudah berada di hutan. Tupai seringkali terlihat berlarian di atas pohon di sepanjang jalur yang mereka tempuh. Burung-burung berkicau dan terbang dari dahan pohon bahkan elang kadang terlihat melayang mengikuti arus angin.

Kyuhyun merasakan sebagian ketegangannya hilang saat mereka meninggalkan peternakan. Hanya di sinilah tempat yang jauh dari peradaban, namun entah mengapa justru dia merasa sangat nyaman di sini, rasanya sama seperti di rumah. Dia mengingat hari-harinya yang dia habiskan di balik jeruji besi. Dia mungkin masih berada di sana jika Heechul tidak menolongnya. Pamannya itu telah mengeluarkan uang untuk menebusnya keluar dari penjara, memberinya pekerjaan, dan meyakinkan para penegak hukum jika peristiwa semacam itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Hari-hari yang dia habiskan di penjara adalah hari-hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Dia segera menepis kenangan buruk itu dari benaknya. Di puncak bukit, dia bertukar posisi dengan Youngwoon. Menjadi penjaga di belakang adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sungmin adalah penunggang terakhir dan Kyuhyun tak kuasa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin terlihat berkuda dengan santai di atas pelana, bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kuda. Pemuda manis itu duduk dengan santai dan rasanya menyenangkan menatap pemuda manis itu, bahkan dari belakang. Rambutnya kini lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun ingat. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengelus helaian lembut sepekat malam itu dengan jemarinya, sesekali menciumnya dan menghirup aroma lembut dari sana.

Sial! Kyuhyun merenggut pikirannya dari Sungmin. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan pemuda manis itu, harus berhenti menyiksa dirinya dengan masa lalu. Semua ini sudah berakhir dan sudah terjadi, dan tidak mungkin kembali. Dulu dia tidak cukup baik bagi pemuda manis itu dan tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya perasaannya yang tidak berubah.

"Lihat!" seseorang berteriak kegirangan. "Seekor rusa."

Youngwoon menarik tali kekang kudanya dan penunggang yang lain berhenti di belakangnya. Pria yang membawa kamera tadi langsung memotret. Telinga rusa itu bergerak-gerak, tubuhnya bersiap untuk lari. Hingga salah satu penunggang kuda yang lainnya tidak sengaja bersuara dan rusa itu menghilang secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Sungmin berharap seandainya tadi dia membeli kamera di toko cinderamata. Pemandangannya begitu memesona, kaki bukit Odaesan, aliran sungai yang berkelok-kelok, danau Samjeongho, serta padang rumput yang menghijau dengan beberapa domba yang tengah merumput. Dan di atas semua itu langit begitu luas dan begitu biru, nyaris menyilaukan begitu memandangnya.

Dan Kyuhyun. Pernahkah ada pria yang terlihat setampan Kyuhyun saat menunggang kuda? Pria tampan itu duduk dengan tegak dan santai di atas pelana, topinya dipasang rendah, siaga sekaligus waspada saat menunjuk seekor rusa di kejauhan.

Rasanya menyakitkan berada di dekat pria itu. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka. Bahkan saat ini, dia tidak yakin apa yang salah. Mereka mengalami perselisihan konyol yang entah mengapa berkembang menjadi pertengkaran besar. Dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bermaksud untuk dia katakan, sesuatu yang dia sesali, meskipun dia tidak ingat lagi apa sebenarnya penyebab dari pertengkaran mereka, kecuali bahwa hal itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke Busan. Sungmin menyadari betapa tololnya dia saat itu karena bertengkar mengenai sesuatu yang begitu sepele.

Bernyanyi adalah mata pencaharian Kyuhyun. Tapi, saat itu dia masih begitu polos dan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada pria itu. Dia tidak suka berpisah dengan pria itu lebih dari beberapa jam, sendirian dalam beberapa hari. Kyuhyun menuduhnya manja dan egois, sementara dia menuduh Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan tidak perhatian.

Apa yang diingatnya adalah keheningan yang sangat terasa diantara mereka saat Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang malam itu. Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di gerbang depan. Sungmin hanya duduk di situ, raut wajahnya datar, berharap Kyuhyun mau meminta maaf dan membatalkan rencananya. Tetapi, pria itu hanya berkata 'Aku akan meneleponmu.' dan dia hanya menyahut 'Tidak Perlu.' Sungmin sungguh menyesal setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tetapi dia terlalu keras kepala dan angkuh untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Dia turun dengan tergesa dari mobil Kyuhyun, menutup pintu mobil pria itu dengan kasar, menekan dengan keras kode untuk membuka pintu gerbang, dan nyaris berlari menyusuri jalan berliku menuju rumahnya tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang.

Dia bahkan menangis keesokan harinya, lalu dengan menyingkirkan sifat keras kepala serta keangkuhannya, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun, yang mengangkat teleponnya justru ibu pria itu, Kim Hanna. Ibu pria itu berkata jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke Busan pagi-pagi sekali.

Sungmin merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa, dia merasa Kyuhyun begitu ingin menghindarinya hingga pergi ke Busan sehari lebih awal dari yang direncanakan pria itu. Dia akan bergegas pulang jika sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah berharap pria itu sekedar menelepon atau meninggalkan pesan untuknya, tapi pria itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Ponsel milik pria itu bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Setelah seminggu bermuram durja di rumah, orangtuanya memutuskan bahwa dia butuh perubahan suasana. Hingga saat liburan musim panas, mereka membawanya ke Amerika mengunjungi Cyepress Point Club di Pebble Beach, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain golf dan menikmati keindahan pantai yang tersaji di sana.

Sungmin segera menelepon Lee Hyukjae, setelah tiba kembali di rumahnya. Menanyakan kabar temannya itu sekaligus ingin mencari tahu apakah Hyukjae medengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Dan saat Hyukjae mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bertunangan, Sungmin merasa mual. Bertekad untuk menyingkirkan pria itu dari pikirannya bahkan hidupnya.

Hingga dia bertemu Zhoumi saat dia mengambil salah satu mata kuliah yang sama dengan pria itu. Mereka berada di tingkat yang sama. Pria itu hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Dengan cepat dia menjadi akrab dengan Zhoumi dan membawa pria itu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya saat liburan Natal. Zhoumi juga begitu cepat mengambil hati ayahnya. Mereka berbicara banyak tentang dunia bisnis. Menengok kembali ke belakang Sungmin menyadari jika Zhoumi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya dibanding dengan dirinya. Aneh, hal itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Tentu saja ayahnya sangat senang ketika dia dan Zhoumi mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Zhoumi adalah segala sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Dan itulah, pikir Sungmin, alasan sebenarnya dia melarikan diri.

Sambil menatap ke depan, Sungmin melihat seekor kelinci yang melompat di antara semak-semak. Melihat kelinci itu mengingatkannya kepada sebuah boneka kelinci dengan bulu seputih salju yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya pada saat mereka berkencan di pekan raya. Pria itu memberikannya kerena pria itu merasa hewan itu mirip dengannya, lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia biasanya marah jika Sungjin mengejeknya _cute_, manis atau bahkan cantik. Bagaimanapun dia seorang pria dan menguasai _matrial arts_. Namun, entah mengapa dia justru merasa tersanjung ketika pria itu yang mengatakannya. Dan boneka itu satu-satunya benda yang diberikan pria itu yang tidak dibuangnya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Terkejut, Sungmin mendongak, tidak menyadari jika dia mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan lantang. Untuk sesaat dia hanya menatap kosong ke arah pria itu, lalu mengucapkan hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya. "Kenapa kau sampai dipenjara?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi datar dan dingin. "Apa pengaruhnya untukmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kau seperti seorang gadis yang selalu ingin tahu." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku seorang pria!"

"Ya, kau memang seorang pria, tapi tetap mau tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu," jawab Kyuhyun, dan mendesak kudanya untuk segera berlari.

Sungmin menatap kepergian pria itu, bersedih atas apa yang hilang diantara mereka, berharap mempunyai keberanian untuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, mengapa pria itu tidak pernah menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyanyi lagi malam itu. Victoria mengundangnya untuk pergi bersama dengan wanita itu dan keluarganya, tetapi dia menolak. Berada di dekat Kyuhyun, melihat pria itu, berbicara dengannya, memunculkan begitu banyak kenangan_, _kenangan menyenangkan yang menyakitkan untuk diingat karena mengingatkan betapa dia merindukan pria itu.

Saat kuliah, Sungmin menghabiskan begitu banyak malam untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun, ingin mengetahui siapa yang pria itu kencani atau apakah pria itu sudah menikah. Dia sangat cemburu kepada sosok wanita maupun pria yang tidak dia kenal, sosok yang mungkin tidak pernah ada. Tapi, di pikirannya, Sungmin membayangkan sosok yang melihat Kyuhyun menyanyi, pergi ke bioskop bersama pria itu, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Dan selalu, di dalam benaknya, dia tahu sosok itu bisa jadi adalah dirinya sendiri seandainya dia tidak begitu keras kepala dan egois.

Sembari berdiri di luar pondok penginapannya, menatap bintang-bintang, Sungmin mendengar alunan musik mulai mengalir. Dengan mata terpejam, dia bisa merasakan alunan musik itu menyelubunginya, merasuk ke jiwanya.

Seraya mendesah, Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang. _Star light, star bright, first star i see tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might, have the wish i wish tonight._ Cepat atau lambat dia harus pulang dan menghadapi orangtua serta teman-temannya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang lebih buruk, tinggal di sini dan tersiksa akibat berada berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, atau pulang ke rumah dan mencoba menjelaskan mengapa dia meninggalkan Zhoumi di altar.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar merambat di udara, dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana Sungmin mendapati dirinya berlari menyeberangi halaman menuju _amphitheater_. Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, dia berhenti di depan pintu masuk dan menemukan tempat duduk di bagian belakang, tempat Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat melihat pria itu, penonton seolah menghilang di kejauhan, dan Sungmin hanya menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan sensasi kegembiraan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Penampilan pria itu terkesan _casual_, namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesonanya di mata Sungmin.

Jantungnya seakan berdetak seirama dengan alunan musik yang mengalun saat mendengar pria itu menyanyi. Pria itu sudah setengah jalan menuju lagunya, saat jeda, tatapannya mencari-cari diantara penonton. Sungmin sadar saat Kyuhyun melihatnya, merasakan aliran listrik mengalir diantara mereka, vital dan hidup. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mulai kembali menyanyi, pria itu lebih menghayati dan menjiwai lagunya, dan Sungmin menyadari pria itu menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati hanya untuknya, seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan di masa lalu.

Begitu pria itu selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhirnya, Sungmin bergegas keluar dari a_mphitheater_ dan kembali ke pondok. Begitu berada di dalam, dia justru berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, lalu karena terlalu gelisah untuk tidur, dia memutuskan pergi ke luar. Sejenak dia hanya berdiri di luar, ragu-ragu, lalu berbalik dan menyusuri jalur sepanjang sungai, menuju ke arah berlawanan dari podok Kyuhyun.

Malam itu begitu indah dan cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus diantara pepohonan. Jangkrik berderik. Dia mendengar kuda meringkik di kejauhan, suara samar lagu _trot_ dari salah satu pondok. Seraya melewati tempat itu, Sungmin menengok ke jendela. Beberapa pasangan tengah menari dan bernyanyi. Dia mendesah, lalu berjalan pergi. Sungmin merasa tidak pantas berada di sini. Semua orang mengajak keluarga atau pasangan, kecuali dirinya.

Dia berjalan sampai lampu penginapan berada jauh di belakangnya, lalu menyusuri pinggir sungai dan duduk di sebuah batu. Cahaya bulan berkerlip dan berkilauan di permukaan air. Sungmin menatap aliran sungai yang pelan, berharap seandainya dia bisa memutar balik waktu, berharap seandainya dia bisa menarik kata-kata kasar yang pernah dia ucapkan. Tetapi, dia menyadari semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun lebih awal setelah malam yang gelisah. Dia buru-buru mengenakan celana _jeans_ dan kaus berwarna hitam, memakai boots dan topi lalu menuju penginapan. Ruang makan belum dibuka, tapi dia bisa mendengar suara dari dapur, dan ketika mengintip ke dalam, dia melihat Ryeowook tengah memasak untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook-_ssi_," sapa Sungmin ramah.

Ryeowook mendongak, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiraan Sungmin. "Oh, selamat pagi, Sungmin-ssi," balasnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Bisakah aku meminta secangkir kopi dan roti bundar manis untuk bekal di jalan nanti?"

Pemuda mungil itu mengusapkan tangannya di celemeknya yang bermotif jerapah. "Tidak masalah. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sungmin meninggalkan penginapan. Dia menuruni jalan setapak menuju jalur di sepanjang sungai. Kopinya kental dan enak, sementara rotinya masih hangat. Setelah melempar cangkir plastik itu ke tempat sampah, dia baru saja akan melanjutkan perjalanaan menyusuri jalur ketika mendengar ringkik kuda. Berbelok meninggalkan jalur tadi, dia berjalan menuju kandang.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaus bertuliskan 'Paradise Ranch' terlihat sedang memasang pelana pada sederetan kuda.

"_Anyeonghaseo_," sapa Sungmin.

"_Anyeonghaseo_," sahut pemuda itu. "Anda bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Tuan."

"Aku ingin berkeliling pagi ini. Apa aku boleh membawa salah satu kuda sebentar saja?" tanya Sungmin.

Pemuda itu terlihat ragu. "Saya tidak bisa menemani anda, sebelum Youngwoon _hyung_ atau Kyuhyun _hyung_ berada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling di sekitar penginapan. Kurasa aku tidak akan tersesat."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana, ya..."

Sungmin tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi jauh."

"Baiklah. Anda bisa membawa Hyaku. Dia tidak kelihatan terlalu bagus, tapi dia santai dan gaya berjalannya nyaman," ucapnya seraya mengelus tubuh seekor kuda.

Senyum Sungmin semakin lebar. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Sama-sama."

Pemuda itu benar. Hyaku tidak kelihatan terlalu bagus. Kuda betina itu memiliki kulit berwarna cokelat dengan surai dan bulu ekor yang kasar, tapi Hyaku punya mata yang cerdas, gaya berjalan yang santai dan mulut yang lembut.

Kemarin adalah kali pertama Sungmin berkuda lagi, setelah sekian lama. Sejujurnya dia suka berkuda, dan karena orangtuanya jarang sekali menolak permintaannya, mereka secara khusus memberinya pelajaran berkuda.

Dia menunggangi kuda betina itu untuk berjalan-jalan dan berderap di bagian luar halaman peternakan, tapi dengan cepat dia merasa bosan. Dia baru saja akan kembali ke kandang saat melihat tanda menuju jalur yang mereka lewati kemarin. Sejauh yang dia ingat, itu jalur yang mudah, jalurnya lebar dan tampak jelas. Sungmin ragu-ragu sesaat, lalu menghela Hyaku maju. Pasti takkan berbahaya berkuda dalam jarak yang tidak jauh dari peternakan. Lagi pula, jalur itu memang ditunjukan untuk pemula.

Pagi itu tenang, damai, tanpa terdengar suara apapun selain suara burung berkicau dan suara kaki kuda betina yang mengais-ngais memecah keheningan. Sejenak dia memikirkan rumahnya, tapi memikirkan semua yang menunggunya di sana membuatnya tertekan, jadi dia menyingkirkan hal itu dari pikirannya, bertekad untuk menikmati perjalanannya. Langit terlihat berwarna biru, serta udara yang terasa masih begitu segar dan bersih.

Dia tersenyum ketika melihat seekor tupai yang dia jumpai, menghela Hyaku untuk melakukan lompatan saat melihat seekor kelinci di pinggiran jalur. Ketika sampai di percabangan jalan, Sungmin berhenti. Kemarin, mereka pergi ke arah kanan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyaku?" tanyanya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menghela kuda itu ke arah kiri. "Apa kita akan pergi melihat sesuatu yang baru?"

Terus berjalan, Sungmin lupa waktu, pikirannya menjauh dari segala sesuatu kecuali keindahan alam di sekelilingnya dan goyangan kuda tunggangannya itu. Jalur itu berkelak-kelok, menembus hutan, mendaki bukit kecil, melintasi sungai, lalu lurus dan menanjak dengan tajam.

Lama-kelamaan, sosok Kyuhyun memasuki pikirannya. Sungmin berharap seandainya dia menanyakan lebih banyak informasi kepada Hyukjae mengenai apa yang pria itu lakukan beberapa tahun lalu, tetapi ketika Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa pria itu sudah bertunangan, itu membuatnya sangat terkejut sehingga dia hanya bisa menggumamkan terima kasih dengan terburu-buru dan memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menikah sekarang bukan berarti bahwa pria itu belum pernah menikah. Hanya memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya merasa cemburu. Namun, jika Kyuhyun memang pernah menikah, pria itu pasti akan mengatakannya. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin juga tidak. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalunya. Sungmin jadi bertanya-tanya lagi mengapa pria itu sampai pernah masuk penjara.

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Sungmin menyadari hari mulai gelap. Aku tidak mungkin pergi selama ini, bathinnya. Dia mendongak ke atas, terlihat awan kelabu gelap bergulung-gulung di langit, mendengar bunyi guntur di kejauhan. Kilat menyambar di langit, diikuti dentuman guntur, lebih keras kali ini.

Sungmin baru saja akan memutar arah Hyaku kembali ke peternakan saat menyadari bahwa selama dia melamunkan Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana dia telah keluar jalur. Seraya menghela kudanya untuk berhenti, pemuda manis itu melihat ke sekitarnya, mencari tanda-tanda yang dia kenal, akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar telah tersesat.

Awan bergulung-gulung di atas kepalanya, tampak semakin gelap, lalu langit mencurahkan guyuran air hujan. Kurang dari semenit, Sungmin sudah basah kuyup.

Kilat yang menyilaukan membelah angkasa. Tercium aroma air hujan, lalu sebuah pohon berderak keras dan nyaris tumbang. Hyaku mengangkat kaki depannya dan mulai berlari. Sungmin menarik tali kekang, tetapi Hyaku terlihat ketakutan dan terus berlari dengan kencang.

Kaki-kakinya menjepit erat kedua sisi tubuh kudanya, Sungmin mencengkeram erat ujung pelana, berdoa agar Hyaku tidak terpeleset di rumput yang basah atau menginjak lubang.

Sungmin mencoba menarik tali kekang lagi, namun sia-sia. Hyaku sangat ketakutan dan tidak ingin berhenti. Sungmin berpegangan erat pada ujung pelana seolah itu adalah tali penolongnya. Sungmin hanya mampu bertahan dan berdoa semoga Hyaku tahu jalan pulang dan mereka akan sampai di sana dengan selamat.

Padang rumput itu berujung pada lereng berpohon. Ketika kuda betina itu kehilangan pijakan, Sungmin menjerit dan terlempar ke samping dari pelana, mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terbentur dahan yang patah. Kuda itu terpeleset di lereng berlumpur, berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terletang di sana sejenak, terlalu shock untuk bergerak, dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Perlahan-lahan dia menyadari rasa nyeri yang tajam di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Merasa mual, Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk. Dia menyentuh sisi kepalanya dan melihat jika jari-jarinya berlumuran darah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Sepertinya masih ada yang bingung tentang status KyuMin. Mereka itu mantan kekasih yang setelah lima tahun dipertemukan kembali. Tapi, mereka masih menyimpan rasa cinta untuk satu sama lain. Dan semoga takdir menyatukan keduanya kembali.

Saengil chukae hamnida buat uri Mochi aka Henry.

Memang terdapat beberapa bab yang saya rasa cukup membosankan dan bertele-tele.

Bagi chinggudeul, saya harap terus dukung para author KyuMin yang masih bertahan, entah yang sudah lama menjadi penghuni situs ini ataupun yang baru menjadi penghuni di situs ini. Kita lewati semuanya bersama.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih berkenan membaca dan mereview. Review kalian semangat untuk saya.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Dude Ranch Bride (Remake)

.

Story By : Madeline Baker

Remake By : Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Zhoumi, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon, Hyuna, Choi Minho, and Others.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Sebuah novel Harlequin straight yang merupakan karya dari **'Madeline Baker'** dengan judul **'Dude Ranch Bride'** yang saya remake menjadi sebuah fanfiction dengan main pair KyuMin, dengan segala penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya dari saya, demi menyelaraskan dengan karakter dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

Chapter 4

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidur larut malam dan terbangun dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Dia mengenakan celana _jeans_, kaus berwarna biru pudar, sepatu _moccasin_ kulit, serta menaruh topi di kepalanya. Sembari berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu memutuskan pergi ke penginapan untuk meminum secangkir kopi buatan Ryeowook.

Dia mengangguk ke arah segelintir tamu yang juga menuju ke penginapan. Akan terjadi badai. Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau hujan di udara. "Cuacanya benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hatiku," gumamnya. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk duduk dibagian belakang, dekat dengan jendela ketika dia sampai di ruang makan.

Hyuna menghampiri mejanya. "Kami punya _honey pancake_ dan _omlet _untuk sarapan." Wanita itu menuangkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Hyuna itu wanita yang cantik, rambutnya hitam lurus, sorot matanya menggoda, serta senyuman yang senantiasa menghiasi bibir merahnya. Wanita itu telah bekerja di peternakan kurang lebih delapan bulan, dan tidak menyembunyikan sedikitpun rasa tertariknya kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi, hingga saat ini Kyuhyun selalu mengelak untuk mengajak wanita itu berkencan. Dia pernah terbakar sekali, jadi lebih baik untuknya jika menghindar.

Setelah memesan sarapan, Kyuhyun meraih cangkir kopi dan menyesap isinya. Bertentangan dengan kehendak hatinya, dia menyadari dirinya kini tengah memikirkan Sungmin. Dia ingin tahu ada dimana pemuda manis itu sekarang dan apa yang tengah pemuda manis itu lakukan. Kyuhun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan dari pemuda manis itu. Apakah Sungmin sudah sarapan? Bathinnya. Mengalihkan tatapan ke luar ruangan, dia melihat langit mulai gelap, kilat menyambar di kejauhan. Sepertinya dia harus membatalkan acara berkudanya siang ini.

"Kau terlambat," ujar Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mau bergabung denganku, _hyung_?" ajaknya.

Heechul tersenyum seraya duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul malas. "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan. Pandangannya kembali ke luar sana, hujan perlahan turun, tetes-tetesnya memerciki jendela, menghiasi kaca jendela itu dengan titik-titik air.

Heechul menggeleng. Pria yang kecantikannya tetap terjaga itu memilih untuk mengelola peternakan ini seorang diri, semenjak kematian ayahnya yang mewariskan perternakan itu untuknya. "Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku sudah mengenalmu seumur hidupmu. Jadi kau tidak bisa merahasiakan apapun dariku. Sekarang katakan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun lekat saat pria di hadapannya itu tak jua menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ah, hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa kau terlihat seperti ini," gumamnya seraya merenung. "Jika bukan masalah uang pasti masalah cinta. Salah satu tebakanku pasti benar."

Kyuhyun mendengus samar. Pamannya itu seperti cenayang yang tahu segalanya.

Hyuna meletakkan pesanannya, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan pamannya itu. Wanita cantik itu memandang Heechul. "Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Heechul-_ssi_?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Hyuna." Heechul menunggu hingga Hyuna meninggalkan meja, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kau melupakan masa lalu. Kau terlalu fokus bekerja, berkencanlah sesekali. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengajak Hyuna? Sangat jelas terlihat dia menaruh hati padamu. Lagi pula, dia sangat cantik dan kalian berdua terlihat cocok."

"_Hyung_..."

"Kau keluargaku, Kyuhyun-_ah_," sela Heechul, "aku punya hak untuk ikut campur urusan asmaramu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terlalu sering menyendiri dan terlalu fokus bekerja. Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan Hyuna, kenapa tidak mendekati Tuan Lee yang manis itu. Dia sangat cantik dan _sexy_ untuk ukuran seorang pria, terutama bokongnya yang terlihat padat dan kencang."

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut-sebut, Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak _pancake_nya. "Aku ti..."

"Aku tahu dia berada di sini hanya sebentar," sela Heechul kembali, "tapi, tidak ada salahnya mengajak dia untuk makan malam atau sekedar menonton film."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "_Hyung_ sudahlah..." Dia menyesap kembali kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Tapi, apa kau sudah melihat Sungmin-_ssi_ pagi ini?"

"Tidak, aku belum melihatnya," ucap pria cantik itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dia mungkin tidur terlalu larut tadi malam. Kau tahu? Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti suka menonton film. Kau cobalah untuk mengajak dia."

Kyuhyun mendesah jengkel. "Aku tidak tertarik." Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak membutuhkan mak comblang saat ini. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Heechul _hyung_," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Heechul.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan lebat sekarang. Kyuhyun membungkukkan bahunya dan berlari melintasi halaman menuju deretan pondok, memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa dia sampaikan kepada Sungmin saat tiba di pondok pemuda manis itu. Sungmin dengan jelas sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, sementara dia sendiri sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan pemuda manis itu. Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang tengah dia lakukan, berdiri di depan pintu pondok Sungmin dalam guyuran hujan, lalu mengetuk pintu pondok pemuda manis itu?

Kyuhyun menunggu sejenak, lalu mengetuk lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sungmin pastinya sudah terbangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul sebelas lewat. Lagi pula, dia tahu kebiasaan tidur pemuda manis itu.

Pria tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, sebelum memutuskan untuk memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. "Ceroboh sekali, dia bahkan lupa mengunci pintunya," gerutunya pelan. Setelah pintu terbuka, dia melongok melalui ambang pintu. "Sungmin?"

Bahkan saat memanggil nama pemuda manis itu, dia sudah tahu pondok itu kosong. Dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran pemuda manis itu dan saat ini Sungmin tidak ada di sini. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang bersantai. Tempat itu dipadati tamu yang tengah menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu hujan reda. Dia melihat anak-anak yang tengah bermain atau sekedar menonton film kartun, orang dewasa yang tengah membaca atau mengobrol satu sama lain, namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Sungmin.

Dia memeriksa semua tempat di penginapan, lalu kembali ke pondok pemuda manis itu, berharap Sungmin sudah kembali ke pondoknya. Namun, dia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan pemuda manis itu, hingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kandang. Di sana dia bisa melihat Youngwoon yang tengah menyikat ekor kuda.

"Youngwoon _hyung_?"

Youngwoon menengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Hai, Kyuhyun. Kurasa kita takkan berkuda hari ini. Cuacanya sedang tidak mendukung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. _Hyung_ apa kau melihat Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Tidak sejak kemarin. Hai, Minho, apa kau melihat Tuan Lee?"

Pemuda yang Heechul pekerjakan selama musim panas itu melongok dari ruang perlengkapan dibagian belakang kandang. "Saya tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, seorang pria datang kemari tadi pagi dan pergi membawa seekor kuda."

Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman menelusup ke dadanya. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

Minho tersenyum. "Pria itu sangat manis, bahkan cantik, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan mata bulat serta tubuh yang..."

"Dan kau membiarkannya pergi sendiri?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

"_Well_, dia bilang hanya akan berkuda di sekitar halaman penginapan, jadi saya..."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?"

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak salah sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan. "Kuda apa yang dia bawa?"

"Saya memberikan Hyaku kepadanya."

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke kandang Hyaku dan menemukan kandang itu kosong.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, meski tidak mengurangi ketegangan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Apakah menurutmu Sungmin-_ssi_ dalam kesulitan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Entahlah, aku harap ti..." suara Kyuhyun menghilang saat dia mendengar suara dengusan kuda. Melihat melewati Youngwoon, dia kembali mengumpat ketika melihat Hyaku berderap memasuki kandang.

Kyuhyun menyambar tali kekang kuda betina itu. "Tenang, Hyaku." Tatapannya bergerak cepat menyusuri kuda itu, memeriksa tanda-tanda adanya luka.

"Dia sepertinya tidak terluka," ujar Youngwoon.

"Tidak. Youngwoon _hyung_, pergilah ke penginapan dan bilang pada Hyuna untuk membungkus makanan sebagai bekal. Cukup untuk satu atau dua hari. Dan kau Minho, tolong ambilkan aku dua selimut dan kotak P3K. Dan jangan bilang apapun kepada Heechul _hyung_. Jangan sampai membuatnya cemas sampai kita tahu ada sesuatu yang perlu untuk dicemaskan."

Minho mengangguk, lalu bergegas keluar dari kandang.

"Apakah menurutmu Tuan Lee sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Dia menyodorkan tali kekang Hyaku kepada Youngwoon. "Aku akan kembali ke pondokku untuk mengambil beberapa sarung tangan serta jaket. Kalau kau kembali ke sini lebih dulu dari aku, taruh saja makanannya di kantong pelana. Dan tolong jaga Hyaku sampai aku kembali."

"Baiklah," gumam Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seklias, sebelum berjalan menuju kandang Dakota. Dia memasang pelana pada kuda itu, lalu berkuda menuju pondoknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengenakan jaket kulit domba yang berat, mengganti _moccasin_nya dengan sepatu _boots,_ mengambil sepasang sarung tangan kulit berbulu, sebuah senter, korek api, pakaian ganti dan senapannya. Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu setelah yakin membawa segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, dia bergegas keluar dari pondoknya.

Dia menyelipkan senapannya ke balik pelana kemudian melompat ke punggung Dakota. Ali menggeram pelan. "Ayo, Ali," serunya mengajak anjing kesayangannya.

Youngwoon dan Minho sedang menunggunya saat dia kembali ke kandang. Youngwoon telah menyiapkan tas pelananya. Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, kemudian memeriksa isi tas tersebut, lalu mengamankannya di belakang pelana. "Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Youngwoon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian menggunakan sarung tangannya, melompat kembali ke atas pelana, lalu meninggalkan kandang.

Kyuhyun mampir ke satu tempat lagi, sebelum meninggalkan peternakan. Dia pergi ke pondok Sungmin, menemukan salah satu kaus pemuda manis itu dan membiarkan Ali mengendusnya.

"Temukan dia untukku, Ali," ucap Kyuhyun kepada anjingnya. Menyerah pada godaan, dia membenamkan wajahnya pada kaus milik Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda manis itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah, lembut dan manis. "Kumohon, semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin," gumamnya, kemudian menyelipkan kaus itu ke balik jaketnya dan bergegas meninggalkan pondok itu.

Dia kembali melompat menaiki Dakota dan memegang tali kekang kuda itu. Dakota mengeleng-geleng menepis angin yang bertambah kencang, lalu mulai berderap pelan. Ali berlari di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat lirih saat kilat terlihat membelah langit. Dia sungguh sangat berharap bertemu Sungmin di jalur itu, sedang berjalan kembali ke perternakan dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tapi, harapan itu lambat laun menghilang seiring dengan jarak tempuh yang semakin jauh dari peternakan.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dia bisa merasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Apa sih yang tengah merasuki pemuda manis itu sehingga dia berani-beraninya berkuda sendirian? Dia berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda manis itu punya lebih banyak akal sehat untuk tidak berkuda terlalu jauh dari peternakan di tengah hujan badai.

Dengan setiap meter yang dia tempuh, ketakutan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. Apapun bisa terjadi pada seseorang yang nekat berkuda sendirian di luar sini. Sungmin bisa saja terlempar, bisa saja jatuh ke jurang dan mengalami patah leher, bahkan pemuda manis itu bisa saja digigit oleh ular, di terkam serigala di dalam hutan ini.

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa dingin semakin membekukan tubuhnya ketika dia melihat topi Sungmin tergeletak di padang rumput, rata akibat air hujan. Ini merupakan sebuah pertanda. Pertanda buruk.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, tangannya dengan ringan memijat pergelangan kakinya. Dia benar-benar basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Dia mencoba berjalan sebentar, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Justru kemungkinan untuk menambah cedera di pergelangan kakinya menjadi semakin parah karena tergelincir di lumpur yang licin semakin bertambah besar, jika dia memaksakan diri untuk kembali berjalan. Lagi pula, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia berjalan ke arah yang benar atau justru semakin membuatnya tersesat.

Sungmin ingat pernah membaca sebuah buku bahwa jika kita tersesat di dalam hutan, kita harus tetap duduk dan menunggu hingga seseorang datang menolong. Dan saat ini, dengan kepala berdentum dan pergelangan kaki berdenyut, sepertinya itu merupakan saran yang bagus.

Andai saja hujan berhenti, bathinnya. Sungmin menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar tidak terkendali sementara badai mengamuk di sekitarnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu kedinginan, sendirian dan merana seumur hidupnya atau begitu ketakutan. Bagaimana jika tidak ada orang yang mencarinya? Dia segera menepis pikiran itu secepat kemunculannya. Tentu saja seseorang akan datang mencarinya... Kyuhyun pasti datang. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu, seyakin bahwa dirinya benar-benar tersesat.

Dia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dia pergi dan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi seseorang merasa kehilangan dirinya? Sejam? Dua jam? Sungmin menatap langit. Beberapa tahun lalu Kyuhyun pernah mengajarinya untuk mengetahui waktu dari matahari, tapi hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dia sekarang. Jam berapa sekarang? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang menyadari jika dia menghilang dari peternakan? Bayangan menghabiskan malam di alam terbuka, dalam kegelapan, membuat rasa dingin merambat di punggungnya. Meskipun zaman sudah modern, namun masih banyak hewan liar di hutan ini, seperti serigala dan ular.

Sungmin menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Hyaku pasti pulang ke peternakan dan seseorang pasti datang mencarinya. Kepalanya tersentak saat dia mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti suara lolongan serigala. Anehnya dia punya firasat jika Kyuhyun kini berada di dekatnya, mencarinya. Dengan mata menyipit, Sungmin melihat diantara derai hujan dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tampak berada di sana, berkuda ke arahnya dengan seekor anjing berlari di sebelah pria itu.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun sudah melompat ke atas tanah dan berlari ke arah pemuda manis itu bahkan sebelum kuda yang ditungganginya berhenti.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasa begitu bahagia bertemu dengan siapapun seumur hidupnya. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya.

Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Sungmin. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk, air mata kelegaan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega. "Ayo." Dia menyambar lengan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya berdiri. "Ayo, kita harus bergegas pergi dari sini."

Sungmin menjerit begitu menumpukan beban tubuhnya di kaki kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, alisnya terangkat menyiaratkan kekhawatiran.

"Pergelangan kakiku sakit. Kurasa kakiku terkilir ketika Hyaku melemparku."

"Astaga, kau terlempar?!" tatapan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyusuri tubuh Sungmin. "Bagian tubuh mana lagi yang terluka?"

"Kepalaku. Di sini."

Jari-jari Kyuhyun perlahan menggantikan tangan Sungmin, memeriksa benjolan sebesar telur dibagian belakang kepala pemuda manis itu. Pria itu memeluk Sungmin, lalu membopongnya dan mengangkatnya ke punggung kuda, sebelum melompat naik di belakang pemuda manis itu. Seraya meraih tali kekang, Kyuhyun berdecak memberi isyarat pada Dakota untuk berjalan.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, kepalanya bersandar di bahu pria itu. Kyuhyun telah datang mencarinya dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan selama dia bersama dengan pria itu. Bahkan rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa sedikit berkurang, karena sekarang pria itu berada di sini bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin setengah tertidur saat Kyuhyun menghentikan kudanya. Seraya membuka matanya, dia menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Kita ada dimana, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, lalu melepas kantong pelana lewat bagian belakang pelana, bersama dua selimut yang digulung di dalam plastik. Pria itu meletakkannya di pundaknya, lalu berbalik untuk mengangkat Sungmin. "Kita akan berteduh di sini sampai badai berlalu."

"Di sini. Dimana?" tanya Sungmin, lalu dia melihatnya, sebuah bangunan persegi kecil yang disamarkan dengan rapi oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan semak-semak.

Kyuhyun menaiki dua undakan sekaligus menuju beranda. Pintunya berderak keras saat dia membukanya. "Ali, tunggu di sini."

Anjing itu menggeram pelan, lalu berbaring di beranda. Sambil membawa Sungmin ke dalam Kyuhyun menutup pintu.

"Apakah anjingmu tidak apa-apa berada di luar sana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah terbiasa."

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kyuhyun, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini milik peternakan. Kami biasa menggunakannya selama musim berburu."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di tempat tidur lipat di sudut ruangan, sebelum menyalakan api di perapian. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu yang basah."

Meskipun kebasahan dan kedinginan, Sungmin tidak mau telanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Tapi..."

"Ini. Pakailah." Kyuhyun meraih ke balik jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kaus untuk Sungmin, lalu menarik kemeja flanel hangat dari dalam kantong pelana, bersamaan dengan sepasang kaus kaki wol tebal. "Kau bisa mengganti semua pakaianmu dengan ini."

Sungmin hanya menatap pria itu, tetap bergeming.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa berganti pakaian selama aku mengurus kudaku di luar." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar.

Dakota berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, punggungnya melawan angin. Sambil mengambil tali kekang, Kyuhyun menggiring kuda itu ke tempat berteduh di belakang pondok. Ali mengekor di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengikat kuda itu pada sebuah tiang dengan tali yang dia temukan tergantung pada sebuah pasak, lalu melepaskan ikatan kuda itu dan meletakkannya di samping. Dengan menggunakan handuk yang dia temukkan di sana, dia mengeringkan kuda itu sebaik mungkin. Lalu melepas pelana, tali kekang, serta selimut yang dia bawa masuk ke pondok.

Bagaikan bayangan, Ali mengikutinya kembali ke pondok, lalu berbaring di samping pintu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, sebelum membuka pintu pondok dan masuk ke dalam. Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian, pemuda manis itu duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan sebagian tubuh yang bersandar di dinding, selimut disampirkan di bahunya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat menarik duduk di situ, dengan kaki telanjangnya yang mengintip di balik selimut. Dia melihat pakaian basah milik Sungmin telah disampirkan di punggung kursi yang berada di depan perapian.

Kyuhyun melepaskan jaket kulit dombanya dan menyampirkannya ke punggung kursi yang lain. Dia sadar Sungmin tengah mengamatinya. Dia melepaskan sepatu dan kausnya, tetapi tetap mengenakan celana _jeans_nya. Sembari melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya, dia nyaris terbahak ketika melihat kelegaan di wajah pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun membuka kantong pelana dan mengeluarkan sebuah termos berisi teh madu, menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerima cangkir tersebut. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas pria itu yang tidak tertutupi apapun dari jarak sedekat ini. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya menyesap teh itu perlahan. Dia merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya aku periksa pergelangan kakimu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau juga seorang dokter?"

"Aku terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini, terkadang penunggang pemula tidak sengaja terjatuh dari atas kudanya." Senyum lemah terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Kyuhyun memeriksa kaki dan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku memang bukan ahlinya, tapi syukurlah menurutku kakimu tidak patah, hanya terkilir, dan ada pembengkakkan dibagian itu."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemarinya ke kepala Sungmin. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian milik pemuda manis itu. "Kau mungkin mengalami gegar otak."

Pemuda manis itu meringis saat Kyuhyun mengusap pelan jemarinya ke benjolan di kepalanya. "Rasanya sakit sekali," gumam Sungmin.

"Aku tidak heran." Kyuhyun kembali merogoh ke dalam tas pelananya lagi, dia mengeluarkan kotak P3K, menggeledah isinya dan menemukan sebotol aspirin di sana. Dia membuka botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan dua butir tablet ke telapak tangan Sungmin. Kemudian dia mengambil sebotol air minum dan menyodorkannya untuk pemuda manis itu. "Minumlah. Ini akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, lalu menelan obat itu. Tatapannya beralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah membebat pergelangan kakinya dengan kain elastis. Pria itu tetap terlihat tampan dalam keadaan apapun.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun, setelah membebat pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Iya aku lapar."

Kyuhyun mengelurkan kotak makanan dari kantong pelananya. "Kita punya _sandwich_ isi telur, keju dan daging. Kau mau yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka kotak makan tersebut.

"Yang isi daging saja."

Pria tampan itu menyodorkan kotak makan itu kepada Sungmin. "Kau bisa makan sendiri, bukan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Makanlah." Kyuhyun merutuki pertanyaannya. Yang terluka itu kakinya bodoh bukan tangannya, umpatnya dalam hati.

Sungmin mengambil _sandwich_ itu, lalu memakannya perlahan. Matanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang memilih makan di depan perapian. Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Pemuda manis itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihat. Selain tempat tidur, ada kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduk, sebuah meja persegi kecil, dua kursi tempat mereka menyampirkan pakaian mereka, sebuah kompor, serta sebuah lemari. Setelah selesai makan, dia nyaris tidak bisa membuka matanya.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau tidak tidur," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus tidur. Aku merasa sangat lelah." Sungmin berbaring di atas tempat tidur. "Sebentar saja..."

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut yang lain, lalu menarik kursinya mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Dia menatap lekat wajah Sungmin dan membelai lembut rambut pemuda manis itu. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin lebih daripada yang ingin dia akui. Dia juga khawatir jika benjolan di kepala Sungmin lebih parah dari yang diduganya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak ke arah jendela, berlama-lama menatap wajah Sungmin membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Dia menatap ke dalam kumpulan kegelapan, sejenak dia mempertimbangkan apakah bijaksana mencoba untuk pulang ke peternakan, tapi kemudian dia menyingkirkan gagasan itu. Saat ini masih hujan deras. Jalur berkuda akan berbahaya pada saat seperti ini, terutama di penyeberangan sungai pertama, yang kemungkinan besar banjir.

Seraya mendengus pelan, Kyuhyun menjauh dari jendela. Mereka lebih baik tetap di sini, setidaknya untuk sementara. Pondok ini hangat dan kering, dan untungnya mereka punya persedian makanan untuk dua hari jika diperlukan.

Kyuhyun duduk lagi di kursi, tatapannya kembali ke wajah Sungmin. Sial, Sungmin bahkan terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dia mengguncang pelan pundak pemuda manis itu. "Sungmin. Bangun."

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergetar pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Apa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Pemuda manis itu menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan ke kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ayolah... jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Namaku Sungmin. Aku tinggal di Seoul tepatnya di Distrik Gangnam. Kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan saat ini tengah bertingkah konyol."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu menyeringai ke arah Sungmin. "Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku. Ketika kita menyangka seseorang mengalami gegar otak maka kita harus membangunkan orang itu setiap jam."

"Setiap jam?!" kata Sungmin sembari mengerang. "Kau pasti bercanda."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu menumpangkan tangannya ke dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu pria itu hanya ingin memeriksa apakah dia demam, tetapi kesadaran mengalir deras ke sekujur tubuhnya, yang dipicu kedekatan pria itu dan sentuhan tangannya. "Kenapa kau kabur darinya?"

"Dari siapa? Oh, Zhoumi." Sungmin mendesah keras. "Karena dia terlalu kaya. Terlalu mengatur. Terlalu mirip ayahku." Dan dia bukan kau, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu soal yang terlalu kaya," gumam Kyuhyun. "Tapi, aku tahu semua mengenai terlalu miskin." Sorot matanya berubah menyelidik. "Jadi, kau benar-benar meninggalkannya di altar?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membiarkan segalanya sampai sejauh ini. Tidak ada pembenaran untuk semua itu, sungguh." Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meletakkan bantal dibalik punggungnya. "Kurasa lebih mudah membiarkan pria itu mengambil alih."

"Kudengar kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu?"

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tunggu dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat. "Hyukjae pasti pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu."

"Kau berbicara pada Hyukjae tentang aku?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"Kadang-kadang," ujarnya seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kami juga membicarakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hyukjae pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu berbicara di telepon."

"Ya. Sepertinya." Hyukjae tidak pernah memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin menanyakan soal dirinya. Mengapa Hyukjae tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal itu? Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tahu?

Senyum manis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Kita pernah mengalami saat-saat menyenangkan. Ya, kan?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lekat-lekat. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyusuri kembali masa lalu, bathinnya pilu. Tidak di sini, tidak sekarang, saat mereka hanya berduaan dan dalam keadaan rapuh. Tapi, dia tidak bisa menahan diri. "Kau ingat saat Hyukjae mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena lupa membawa kunci?"

"Ya." Sungmin tersenyum geli. "Dan kau punya ide cemerlang, kalau kau bisa memanjat teralis di luar kamar tidurnya dan melompat masuk lewat jendela."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tapi, aku berhasil, ya, kan?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Kau nyaris mematahkan teralis dan lehermu."

"_Well_... aku berhasil membantunya masuk ke kamar dan orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu."

"Pahlawanku." Nada bicara Sungmin terdengar ringan, meskipun sorot matanya sarat akan emosi.

Apakah Sungmin tengah mengingat kembali saat pertama kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan dan menemukan seekor kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon. Sungmin menyebut dia pahlawannya saat dia berhasil menurunkan kucing itu dari atas pohon itu.

Sekali lagi kesadaran mendengung diantara mereka. Untung saja Sungmin sedang terluka, bathin Kyuhyun. Atau dia akan sangat tergoda untuk merangkak ke sisi pemuda manis itu. Ketertarikan diantara mereka selalu sangat kuat, dan tidak bisa disangkal. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu dalam hubungan mereka. Sungmin selalu mencari sisi terbaik dalam dirinya, dan selalu membuatnya dapat melihat sisi terbaik di dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sedikit." Sungmin menguap di balik tangannya.

"Tidurlah kembali."

"Kurasa begitu." Sungmin kembali menyelinap di balik selimut. "Kau juga harus tidur, Kyuhyun."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Tidurlah."

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa lama. Sungmin ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukan hal apapun selain untuk mengkhawatirkan pria itu, memikirkannya, memimpikannya selama lima tahun terakhir, tetapi dia tidak yakin apakah itu bijaksana, atau apakah Kyuhyun mau mendengarnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ingin menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun, meski dia bisa merasakan pria itu masih menatapnya, seperti seekor serigala yang mengincar kelinci. Dia sudah lama tertidur, namun bahkan saat tidur pun dia tidak bisa menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Mimpi-mimpinya sarat akan seorang pria tampan yang tengah bernyanyi di bawah sinar bulan.

.

.

.

TBC

Insya Allah saya akan menyelesaikan ff ini sebelum tanggal 13 Desember nanti jika memungkinkan. Untuk Swan dan MIB saya putuskan discontinue. Maaf. Tapi, bukan tidak mungkin jika saya sudah bisa mengatur perasaan saya dengan baik, saya akan melanjutkannya. Meski, rasanya benar-benar sangat sulit dan berbeda.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. saya menyayangi kalian.

Sorry for typo(s).

RnR?


End file.
